Calendar Boy
by celticstarwolf
Summary: One little favor pose for a charity calendar. What's the worst that could happen right? But then with this family anything is possible. Mostly M/G but with lots of team interaction. Please R&R thank you...
1. Chapter 1: The idea

A.N: crazy as this may sound, but I have a new one starting up a little piece of fluffy to counter act all the angst and danger in both "Needed and Somebody to watch over me", but don't worry they both will be updated soon. I'm still having internet issues, but still working without it I just have to use the library for their access. Set sometime in the near future. I do hope you like this little ficlet that was came from to much thinking and reading and as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no mean were hurt during the making of this story, well just Reid who happened to stubble over a few props along the way, but he's ok.

Chapter one

The idea

"Simple really," Penelope gushed taking another bite of her chicken salad, eyes trailing towards the entrance way every few seconds keeping a watchful eye for the rest of their team.

"Yea on what planet would that ever be simple to accomplish PG? I mean come on the men we work with really we have about as much chance moving Mount Rushmore as getting them to agree to pose in a calendar. What gives anyway?" Emily exclaimed exasperated just a fraction by her enthusiasm.

"It's for a really good cause, besides I kinda told Kate, thattheguyswoulddoit," she finished in a rush a deep pink blush staining her cheeks.

JJ damn near spit out her drink of tea, "You did what?" she groaned shaking her head in wonder of the blonde turned red head sitting across from her. "Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

"No," Penelope squeaked, ducking her head in shame, salvaging her dignity and rising her chin just a fraction, "Melanie boosted that she could get four of the hottest cop's in town to pose for the calendar I couldn't let her just pass us up. We do have some self-respect to preserve."

"Not when all four of our men get done with us," Emily replied with a shake of her raven head, "I mean come on Pen do you really think Hotch or Rossi would approve of this little stunt, and Reid the poor genius," however a grin lit her features, "would be blushing and sprouting static's the whole time. The only one who'd remotely be comfortable with the photo shoot would be Morgan. Most likely grinning the whole damn time to."

"Not true Em, Rossi has some experience in front of the camera," JJ offered, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of whole wheat bread.

"That I most certainly am, JJ," came Rossi's deep voiced response. All three ladies looked up to see said agent grinning down at them. "So what were you ladies talking about or is it a military secret?"

"I was wondering sir, if you'd be interested in posing for a calendar, I a friend of mine is doing it for a fundraiser to support the widows and children of parents caught in the line of duty. Kate has done a few of these types of things before and has a good eye. It'd really just be helping…" Penelope trailed off, seeing David raise a hand.

"Who else would be posing for said calendar?" Rossi asked a gleam in his dark brown eyes.

"Uh I think she said, there'd be two local Leos, three fire fighters, a couple of Marines and by sheer luck a few boys from the CIA. She's got four slots left to fill," Penelope answered flicking each off her well manicured fingers.

"Sounds interesting," he drawled out the last word eye brows arched in mischief, "I'll do it."

Emily damn near choked on her tune salad and had to make a quick grab for her tea, JJ just sputtered in shock, while Penelope grinning hugely confidence flowing through her veins.

"Thank you sir," she said flashing him her best smile.

"No prob, just tell me when and where you need me," he answered winking at JJ before walking off a definite swagger in his step.

"One down three to go," Penelope exclaimed fist pumping in the air.

Both JJ and Emily looked slightly in awe of there friend, "Hotch wont do it. I'd bet a day's wages that he wouldn't," Emily exclaimed, slapping her hand against the well used linoleum table.

"Well see," Penelope snickered finished up her lunch smile still firmly in place.

Twenty minutes later, all three women sauntered into the bull pen, Penelope breaking away from the pack and heading up to Hotch's office.

She knocked and waited for the "Come in."

"Sir," she asked embolden by Rossi's expectants.

"What can I do for you Garcia?" he asked lifting his head from the stack of files in front of him.

"I have a favor to ask."

Eyebrows peeked in curiosity he sat back in his dark leather high back chair, "What kind of favor?"

"Well you see," she began taking the seat in front of his desk hands in her lap twisting them with nerves, "a friend of mine has this calendar she needs subjects for and she asked if I knew any men willing to help."

"So you offered our help," he proved a sly grin catching the corner of his lips.

"In a manner of speaking, yes sir," she nodded a tinny bit of fear rearing its ugly head.

"What kind of calendar will this be?"

"For the local widows and children of parents caught in the line of duty a worth cause if you ask me, sir."

Shaking his head slightly he try's to hid the grin, "One thing Penelope," he watched her nod, "call me Hotch if this is something you want me to do."

Eyes brighten behind pink, with black dotted frames, "Really, so you'll do it?"

"For such a worthy cause, yes," she went to stand, "one other thing though," she nodded again, "see if Jack could be in what ever pose your friend has planned."

"Of course that was my idea all along, you see si, Hotch, Kate asked me to help organize the whole thing she figured I'd have the better connections between the two of us," she was rambling and she knew it when a genuine smile lit Hotch's features.

"If that's all," he nodded towards his stack of papers.

"Oh," she exclaimed rising from her seat, "of course I'll send you the particulars when they come in, and Hotch," he looked up at her, and she locked eyes with him sincerity in her dark glaze, "thank you for helping."

"Wasn't even a tough choice Pen," Hotch answered with a wave of his hand.

Penelope practically skipped out of Hotch's office a bright all consuming smile lighting her face, "You better pay up Prentiss cause you owe me," she sing songed by passing the stunned dark haired beauty.

"No way," she exclaimed following Penelope towards her office.

"Yes way, and Jacker's was the deal breaker, glad I though of that one," she tossed back silent laughter bubbling up.

"You're joking right?" JJ asked incredulity.

"No joke sugar plum I'm two for two, so far and I'm sure my sweet boy genius will say yes before the days over with as well."

"And Morgan?" Emily tossed in knowing that the man in question was a bit of a sore spot.

Turning baleful brown eyes towards Emily, "I'll ask the lout."

"Be civil when you do," JJ advised walking away still unsure how she managed to convince two of the most stubborn men she'd ever known to pose for a calendar.

She waited till lunch time rolled around before making her way back out into the bull pen seeing Reid sitting at his desk hard at work pouring over the multiply files stacked willy nilly.

"Reid?" she questioned coming to stand beside his desk.

He looked up, spying the chocolate cake she hand in her hands. "Is there something you need help with Garcia?"

"As a matter of fact boy genius there is," she responded a gleam of mischief in her dark brown eyes.

He waited for her to answer, growing impatient with every passing second, "And that would be?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "A favor."

"What favor?" he asked weary of her just a fraction.

"There's this calendar I need bodies for," Penelope began, but she choose poor words to start with and she knew that when his eyes widen. "Not dead bodies sweetie, live ones, your body to be exact."

"Oh," he squeaked watching her set the moist cake down beside his arm.

"Yes, Kate and I would love for you to pose for the charity calendar supporting a good cause. It would help raise money for families of the loved ones, who've lost someone."

"And you think I'd be good for this _calendar_?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes very good in fact," Penelope answered watching Spencer blush.

"I… I don't know… I mean statistically speaking most of these types of calendars' involving half naked men draped over women or posing in odd ways. I don't know if I'd be comfortable…"

"Of course you'd be pudding pop, Kate assures me everyone will be keeping there clothes on unless that's the type of pose your going for. I'd never put you in that kind of predicament," Penelope exclaimed shocked that he'd think such a thing.

"Well then," he grinned up at her, "is that cake for me?"

She grinned back, "If you say yes."

"Yes!"

"You'll do the calendar?" she asked suspiciously eyebrows raised.

"I'll do the calendar," he resigned reaching for the piece of decadent chocolate cake.

She grinned, three for three. By four that afternoon Penelope had both Emily and JJ eating crow. Now she just had one last man to ask. Stealing her spine she knocked on the door.

"Come," came his deeply sexy voice.

"I have a question for you Morgan?" Penelope stated stepping into the room, locking her knees, so they wouldn't wobble.

They hadn't been alone with each in over six months she's refused to be, so close to him after everything that had happened.

"What can I do for you baby girl," he asked, his smooth voice washing over her like velvet.

End note: so what did you think. Drop me a line and let me know…


	2. Chapter 2: And the answer is

A.N: on wow I guess you guys really like this idea lol thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorite I hope this part doesn't disappoint and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter two

And the answer is

The retort was on the tip of her tongue, _'you can do me for free,'_ but she pushed that aside friendly banter and chit chat wasn't something they shared very much anymore. "I have a favor to ask?"

Eyebrows shot up in an "Oh really" kind of fashion, as a smug grin crossed his lips, "And that would be?"

"First wipe that smug look from your face, sugar lips it's got nothing to do with _us_," she stated hands on hips, drumming her pink lacquered nails against her side.

His lips fell, and a scowl replaced it, marring his handsome dark features, "Then what would it be about Garcia?"

Weary of this cat and mouse game they had going and wanting nothing more than to get back to how things were before either Lynch or Tamara entered their lives, he'd foolishly thought she'd actually came to speak with him and not about work. He hated having to walk on pins and needles were she was concerned.

"For you to pose."

Dark brushy eyebrows shot up once more a perplexed look coming into his eyes, through there was a bit of playfulness to the dark depths, "Oh honey that would be no favor, I'd pose naked for you any day," he grinned rising from his seat.

"Not that way you over confidence gorgeous male you," Penelope bit back annoyed by the images rolling through her mind thanks to his comment, "it's for charity a calendar to help raise money for the widows and children of Leo's who've been killed in the line of duty."

"Worthy cause," he commented, coming to stand in front of her, fingers itching to grasp her hand in his. It'd been, so long since they'd hugged and in a way he missed that connection with her, hell he missed her flat out. A brilliant idea, well he thought so anyway, flashed in his mind. She wanted him to do this calendar business and he wanted her to talk to him about something other than work it could be a win, win situation for both. But first he had to brag it out just a fraction, to see her squirm and blush like old times.

"Then you'll do it?" Penelope questioned hope shining in her eyes.

"Oh I didn't say that, baby girl," he replied leaning closer catching the scent of patchouli and vanilla coming from her, "I said it was a worthy cause," he breathed sending warm air to ghost over her ear and neck.

Shivers ran down her spine at the close contact, _'what is he playing a?'_ she wondered leaning away from him, to capture those warm chocolate eyes that were screaming at her to forgive him. Shaking the fog that enveloped her mind with his closeness, "That you did Morgan," she acquiesces, but still plugged along wanting his expectance on the matter. "You should do it, cause it'd help out the charity, all this chocolaty goodness on display, sell a lot of calendars," she motioned towards his body, "not like I would know, but the thought is there."

"Just asked, mama and it's all yours, every inch," he grinned waggling his eyebrow at her and she laughed the little vixen actually laughed at him.

"Oh sugar," she said, dropping her voice a few octaves to sexy and sultry running a teasing hand over his chest, "I'm sure I'd have you dripping in no time, but," she cleared her throat, "that isn't what I came here for." She knew damn well that she was playing with fire, but even with all the distance between them, their banter and sexually charged innuendos seem to roll off her tongue like nothing had ever come between them.

It was his turn to shake the fog from his brain, one that Penelope had sent him into so quickly, her voice had that effect on him, so did the light touch of her fingers always did. Clearing this throat, "I'm sure you could sexy," he answered cocking an eyebrow, "are you game to find out?"

"In your dreams, you bad boy profiler," she admonished returning her hands to her sides, before they strayed anywhere else. "Focus here."

"I am," he retorted eyes firmly glued to her lips.

"I'm up here you neandertal," she stated drumming her fingers once again at her sides annoyed, thinking he was staring at her breasts.

"Oh sweetness I know that," he replied eyes diverted downwards to the lushes swells hidden underneath her flowery print top, before tracing her collarbone, up the column of her creamy white neck, pausing on those wonderfully red, frowning lips, passed her nose, to her fire spitting eyes, _'oh boy.'_

"Morgan," she barked gaining his full attention, yet she couldn't deny the heat that flared to life in her body as his eyes traveled upward, "your answered," she waited patience dripping away.

He straiten up, she wanted to play, so he'd play, "No," he stated turning away from her and all those lushes curves he, so wanted to bury himself in and forget everything else, _'woah were that come from.'_

"No," she reiterated, anger boiling in her veins.

"You heard me right Garcia, no."

"Why you selfless, egoistical, self righteous, pompous, jackass," Penelope exclaimed her breathing kicking up, in her anger.

"Hey watch it there Goddess it's not nice to call your best friend names," he admonished, lightly trying to wrangle in her anger.

It only served to fan the flames, "I'll call my _best friend_ any damn thing I want to, especially when he's being pig headed and totally way stubborn," she tried to calm her ire "why in the name of Apples first computer won't to pose for the calendar?"

"I don't want to be ogled like a piece of meat," he stated trying to keep a strait face.

"Wha…" she sputtered color flaring across her cheeks, "bullshit Morgan."

"Ain't no bullshit about it, sweetness," Morgan returned fighting to keep the grin from his features as she turned from looking at him.

"Yes it most certainly is bullshit. You have women ogle you all the damn time and you can't tell me you don't like it, cause that would, so be a big fat lie."

He shrugged his shoulders, "May be I just don't want to do _it_."

"Oh you'd do _it_," she muttered darkly, turning back to glare at him. "You out of all four men, I was sure you'd say yes, hell Hotch said yes, even Reid. But you hell no, thanks for nothing Morgan," she huffed stocking towards the doorway. Turning back to him she eyes shoot fire, if looks could kill Derek would've been ask and goo by now, "I will get you to say yes, _handsome_ that's a promise," she stated flying out the door slamming it on the way out.

Making it back to her own lair, she sat down roughly in her black computer chair, nails tapping on the gun metal gray surface. Her thoughts swirling around in her head, it'd been so easy to slip back into there banter, so easy to be with him after six months of nothing. Why, _'cause you love him,'_ Penelope thought reaching for her phone.

"Kate Bohannon," came the feminine voice on the second ring.

"Katie, its Pen."

"Hey Pen what's up? Did you manage to score the last four guys for the calendar, yet?"

"Yes and no," Penelope responded flipping the pen in her hand back and forth, "I have one hold out."

"Oh really now, Hotch or that delicious Reid?" she asked a giggle escaping her lips on the last two words.

"Neither," Penelope answered, "it's Morgan actually."

"Seriously," Kate replied skeptically.

"As serious as a serve crashing."

"Damn," she breathed taking a seat, "I was banking on him to be the hit of the calendar to. Oh well Melanie has a looker that'll do in a pinch."

"Now hold up there just a flick of the wrist moment Katie dear. I didn't say I couldn't persuade Morgan to pose for the calendar I've just hit a road block at the moment give me time."

"We don't have to much time Pen, I have to get the shots soon, the BAU is the last hold out, so you better work fast."

A deep sigh worked its way from her lips, "I know I've got a plan," she answered, _'I think.'_

"All right then, when do you want to start shooting?"

"What about this weekend if there's no cases that come across our radar by then?"

"Sound's perfect I'll scout some places to take the photos," Kate answered jotting down the information.

"I could see if Rossi would let us use his house, well more like mansion. I've only been there like once, but I remember a few rooms that would do just perfectly for the shoots. What months are they going to be?"

"Well I was thinking Hotchner and his son could be July you know fireworks, kids out of school. For Rossi maybe November with it being Thanksgiving and you said he likes to hunt and for Reid, September for the start of school."

She knew she shouldn't ask, but curiosity was killing her, "And Morgan?"

"December, Santa," Kate replied a smile in her voice. She knew how much Morgan meant to Penelope though the other woman wouldn't let herself see that anymore, Kate knew she still held feelings buried deep for the dark skinned profiler.

"Really," she choked out imagines of Derek in bright red Santa pants and nothing more inundated her mind.

"Yup I figured it would give the, women mostly of course a cheap thrill at the end of the year."

Jealousy bubbled under her skin, _'No one ogles my hot stuff but me,' _she thought then tramped down on that thought, he wasn't her hot stuff anymore and never would be. "Yea that's a good choice."

"I thought so. Well I better get back to proofing the other photos, let me know about the house. I'll talk to you later," Kate answered hanging up.

Meanwhile, "So you're not going to _pose_ for charity?" came Emily's question from the door, where she leaned against the jam watching him with amused eyes.

"Nope," he replied without looking up.

"To bad really, mostly alone with Pen, probably half dressed. I mean you could maybe get back into her good book by doing this helping her out just a bit. And who knows perhaps spark some of that magic," she grinned dark ocher colored eyes dancing, "oh well she'll just have her pick of all the other handsome and available men posing. I guess your ship has sailed after all."

Snapping his head, up he glared at her, "What are you talking about Prentiss?" he demanded hands fisting on his desk. No other man, but him would be, _'but you said no remember dumbo.' _

"The other shoot's Penelope and Kate have planned, a few real lookers to," Emily responded licking her dark red lips, "but hey you stood by your morals good for you."

She knew she was playing with fire here, but damn it her and JJ both wanted to see them happy again instead of the limbo they both were playing at.

_'Morals, ha,'_ he grumbled to himself, "Yea something like that."

Emily shook her head, one last ditch attempt to rile him into action, "I'm sure she's going to find a good man, after Lynch's sorry ass, amongst the hot, hard bodied men of the calendar, stances our men that is."

The green eyed monster reared its ugly head. He forced his way from the leather chair stocking towards Emily who moved out of the way triumph running through her veins as she watched him walk down the hallway towards Penelope's lair.

Not bothering to knock he forcefully slammed the door open, breath stopping in his chest at the sight before him. Under her desk wrangling the wires and connections with those soft hands, her bottom swaying from side to side, his pants suddenly became too tight as he watched those smooth pale legs moving back and forth across the carpet wishing they'd be wrapped… shaking his head, he cleared his throat.

"Ow damn it," Penelope exclaimed shimming from under the metal furniture holding her head, "haven't I always told you…" the words died on her lips when she saw who was standing like a statuesque God come to life in her doorway.

In seconds he was by her side kneeling beside her, fingers carding through her red locks massaging the pain away. "Sorry I didn't…"

"Course you did, you brute," Penelope shot back, pushing away from his questing, good feeling strong hands.

"Penelope," he groaned dropping his hands to the side and rising to his full height. He glanced down at the buxom red head currently sitting on the gray carpet. Hair all tangled and falling around her cherub face, a light blush darken her pale skin, those plump red lips parted. He felt another twitch course through his body, but ignored it.

"What did you want anyway Morgan?" she asked straitening her skirt before getting to her knees to get up. He was there again in a flash, grasping her upper arm in his strong callused hands, helping to steady herself on slightly wobbly legs.

Without answering he turned her to face him, motioning her to lower her head, which she did begrudgingly, as his fingers probed her skull with a surprisingly tender touch. Massaging the scalp dexterously, feeling the silky red strands fall through his fingers imagining what they would feel like on his over heated skin, as they… he pushed those thoughts aside again.

Crooking one finger under her chin, he tilted the round pale face up wards, so he could stare into the dark pools of honey staring at him in amazement. "I have a proposition for you baby girl?"

"Oh really," she stated trying to draw her eyes away from his dark swirling orbs, she was drowning and fast.

"Yes really."

"And that would include what exactly."

"You, me," he paused, thinking to himself, _'a bed, some chocolate sauce and lots of fun,'_ but shook that thought from his mind, "dinner."

"And for what reason?" she countered feeling his hot moist breath ghosting over her the skin of her lips.

"To discuss the terms of our agreement," he answered leaning a fraction closer.

"What," she gulped, "what agreement?" she breathed watching his lips coming closer. _'Why now when I'm trying to get over you.'_

"The one we'll make over pizza and a movie at my place," he answered a grin spreading across his lips, "like old times. Clooney misses his mistress."

"I bet he does," Penelope shot back, a gleam in her eyes, she could so take advantage of the situation to have it come out to her liking and have him posing for that Santa pic she wanted to see in the flesh.

"He's not the only one," Derek fired back fingers falling to the nap of her neck, "I've missed you to Goddess."

She could hear the longing and pain in his voice, but the gooseflesh he was rising on her arms made her thinking falter only just bit, "And if I say yes what do I get?"

"Me!"

End note: evil I know…


	3. Chapter 3: The dance begins

A.N: another chapter to wet your appetite and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guy's rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter three

The dance begins

"Now what makes you think I'd want you," she shot back taking a small step away from him, putting some distance between them.

Eyebrow raised in slight annoyance, "I don't think sweetness I know you want me."

"Ha, pretty full of ourselves aren't we," she laughed, though in the back of her mind she knew he was right, she did want him, but not just for a short fling, no she wanted him lock, stock and barrel forever.

Brushing her comments aside for now anyway, he foraged ahead, "So dinner tonight, my place, my treat?"

"What kind of girl would I be if I said no to that," she winked at him, then pursed her lips.

"The kind that wouldn't say no to me," he answered self assured and smug.

"Well then you've got this woman pegged all wrong Agent Morgan," Penelope tossed back turning away from his searching deep eyes.

He scowled at her back, "You tellin' me no mama?"

"Oh got it in one Super Agent, I see we ate our shredded wheat this morning, with that sharp mind of yours working in top notch form."

"Well," he stated, "then I guess we don't have a deal after all."

"Never heard the terms of the agreement in the first place," she fired back twisting around to face him once more arms crossed in front of her. She didn't want to give in to easily making him think things between them would be all cool and kosher. She wanted him to work for it damn it.

"You didn't agree to dinner, therefore all talk of said agreement has been frozen till then," he answered turning to walk out her door.

"Halt those overly large foot steps of yours handsome," came Penelope's voice. She knew Kate needed him and she would never let a friend down not if she could help it. "Fine I'll go to dinner with you, but a diner, not your apartment. As much as I miss Clooney I don't trust that you to play fair."

"All right," he acquiesced he fingered any time spent with her would be a good start, "I'll pick you up in two hours then?"

She looked up at her _300_ clock above her computer screen, seeing that time had flown by, and it was now approaching six o'clock. "Gives me enough time to shower and change I'll see you then."

She didn't wait for him to say anything more, just turned back to her babies and started to close down, nerves warring inside her. They hadn't had proper alone time in over six months maybe even a year. What would they talk about besides work and the calendar, but then they still had the awesome chemistry that lent to their banter and flirtatious ways. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to return to how they once were. Could she forgive him though was the big question in her mind as she heard Morgan move closer instead of out the grey metal doorway.

He'd watched her for a few minutes as her fingers flew over the plastics keyboards closing down for the night. He didn't want to male her feel uncomfortable, but there was something he needed to say, so taking that first step forward he eased in behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders messaging the tense muscles. "You know what I said was true."

"And that would be," Penelope prompted, "I don't do well with cryptic messages."

"I've missed you Goddess, it's been," he paused searching for the right word, "rough."

She stiffen under his hands, but her voice was light, "How, so hot stuff you had someone in your life." She couldn't nor wouldn't mention the name of the woman who'd took her noir prince away from her for six long hard months.

"That may be gorgeous, but she wasn't you," he responded placing a warm kiss to her temple, not being able to help himself, before turning away to leave.

Heart hammering in her chest, Penelope reached up to touch the spot Derek had kissed a tingling sensation coursing through her body even from that chaste kiss. However, it was the words that struck her the most, _did he mean them, _was the first thought running ramped in her mind. She sure hoped, so cause she sure as hell missed him, though she wouldn't let him know that not, yet anyway.

"So you have a date with Derek Morgan, hu," came JJ's light teasing voice.

Penelope spun around, "It's not a date gum drop just business."

"Oh yea right, and Rossi's married to Section Chief Strauss," JJ shot back tapping her black heeled foot.

"Poor Rossi I bet that would be hell. Don't regale him to that cold hearted witch," Penelope winked turning away to finish packing up.

JJ shook her head, "Still you have a date," she sings songed tipping forward on the balls of her feet.

Penelope shook her head, red curls flying everywhere, "No peaches it's not. We're just trying to iron out some wrinkles."

"Oh of course wrinkles got it," JJ stated coming to rest a hip on the edge of her desk. "But why not just say yes, why drag it out?"

"He's just trying to be smug is all Jayje don't read more into it than it there."

"And don't read less into it either Penelope," JJ in formed her sternly, "yes he went against your advise, but I'm telling you it didn't last very long and she broke it off in the end. In a way hurting the strong man we all see as invincible," she held up a hand when Penelope went to protest. "Seriously Penelope I never seen Derek, so out of sorts. He didn't have you to lean on anymore, or so he thought and trying to handle being unit chief, a relationship and everything else piled on top of him. For Christ sakes he called me Jennifer when we we're out on a case one time. Spooked me the hell out me I gotta tell ya."

A slight smile graced Penelope's lips, "I know that JJ. But why didn't he just come to me I would have talked things out with him."

"He didn't want to mess with your happy love fest, Pen. He was trying to give you the space you need to make a go of the relationship."

"And how pray tell do you know all this?" Penelope questioned crossing her arms, "been eavesdropping again I see."

She shook her blonde head, "No not listening in when not to, but listening when needed to and watching he man in question."

"I think you missed your calling sweet pop," Penelope grinned, yet there was something of regret clouding her eyes, "you should've become a profiler."

"Nope just been hanging out with them waaaay to much," she answered exaggerating the last word. "So will you give him a chance?"

A deep sigh dispelled from her lips, "I'll think about it," she answered picking up her leopard print tote and pink and black laptop bag. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my dinner meeting." She waited for JJ to exit first, then turned and locked up her door, JJ's words running through her mind.

"Think hard about it Garcia," JJ stated laying a small hand on her shoulder, "give him that chance to win you back."

Pacing the carpet of her bedroom, Penelope was desperate to figure out what to wear for the night, it wasn't going to be anything to special just the two of them at some diner, talking. So then why was she so nervous, palms sweating like crazy? Stopping mid stride she glanced at her colorful cloths lying haphazardly across her bed and chair. Finally she took a deep breath, _'this was just Morgan after all,'_ and she grabbed the first thing her eyes landed on and got dressed.

Twenty minutes later, eight o'clock a heavy rapping beat out on her door. Slowly she walked forward, fingers fluffing her hair up, before grabbing the door handle. Her breath caught in her throat at the vision of a walking God standing in front of her dressed in well worn, yet fitted blue jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt, leather jacket thrown over one shoulder, bad personified, yet she knew better.

"Damn baby girl you do look good enough to eat," he stated eyes hot with lust raked over her body.

All of a sudden, her choice of black denim jeans and flowing purple blouse that cupped her breasts, yet floated down around her waist, tiny green, red, blue and black flowers dotting the silky fabric, made her feel just a bit naked.

Clearing her throat she tried to keep the tremor of lust from showing in her voice, "Thank you handsome you look just as delectable," she purred, turning to go grab her purse and cell.

He watched her walk away, groin tighten in his jeans thankful that he chose loose fitting ones, hoping that they'd cover the evidence of his desire for her. Dressed, so simply, yet she took his breath away. The way the soft denim cotton cupped her round ass begging to be held in his hands, nipping in at her waist, and tapering down those long soft legs he wanted wrapped around something else. Red curls cascading down her back, and framing her cherub face, but his undoing was the top that cupped and molded her in all the right places, hiding nothing from his starving eyes. His heart ached to run his hands over that lush body, to capture her and not let go ever, but his mind told him, it was time to go slow, to show her what he truly felt for her, cause if he screwed this one up he knew he'd never get another chance at his one true hearts love.

"Derek," she called, trying to snap him out of what ever funk he'd slipped into, "Handsome, you still with me?"

Before she could react his head snapped out of his thoughts, took hold of her hand and tugged her into his warm, strong embrace, molding her body to fit just perfectly with his.

"Derek," she breathed, against his neck, sending chills down his spine.

No other woman could do to him, what she did. His own damn name didn't sound as sexy as when she spoke it in his ear, "Just needed a hug Goddess that's all."

"Oh," she said, lips forming the perfect ruby circle.

"We should get going," he advised, stepping away from her slowly, arms still wrapped around her waist. One hand came up to run a callused finger over her cheek, a tender gesture full of pent up passion.

"Yes," she stuttered, enjoying the feel on his fingers way to much, "yea we should get going."

He nodded puling away fully moving towards the door, giving Penelope the opportunity to check out his backside. One that had her drooling as the muscles flexed and bunched with every step he took. A strong desire to run her fingers over his back bare of the cotton cloth covering the hard planes and angles she was sure would feel heavenly under her hands. She dropped her eyes down to his ass, the material of his jeans cupping him in all the right places, and her mouth watered at the sight the urge to take a bite growing in her mind. That was until he turned around and her eyes connected with the front of his hard body. Eyes snapped up, heat flaring to life on her cheeks, but she really had no reason to blush, he knew damn well that he was gorgeous that women everywhere they when practically threw themselves at him. Begging for him to take them and never stop.

Jealousy bloomed in her chest, she didn't want any other woman throwing themselves on her hot stuff, she'd beat the tar out of them if they did and Penelope wasn't a violent woman. But that didn't mean she wouldn't wipe a few horny woman off the grid if they messed with her man. _'Her man, when did he become my man,' _she thought to herself.

Dark honey eyes rose to meet smug dark chocolate orbs, "Wipe that look off your face Morgan, you just seeing things."

His grin faltered just a fraction at her words, yet something about the shaky tone, had it snapping right back into place, "Oh princess I'm not seeing things, a Goddess come to life right before my very eyes. Humm to bad we're going out, inside of in, cause," he let the innuendo hang in the air while he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

No blush heated her cheeks this time, he wanted to play dirty then, so could she, "Oh sugar lips you can go out and in with me any day just make sure you bring enough protection and a few happy pills, so you can keep up," she winked, sashaying towards the door, leaving Morgan standing next to it speechless. "Close your mouth Angel fire before a fly goes in," she chuckled watching him shake out of his stupor.

"Woman," he growled, stocking towards her, "you saying I need help keeping it up?"

"Why of course not sugar lips, but you may need just a bit of help keeping up with me. I'd," she placed a finger against his chest teasingly, "wear you out in no time flat," and she ran said finger down his body stopping just at the waist before turning to step out her door.

_'She's going to be the death of me, yet. But what a way to go,'_ Derek thought hurrying after her. Feeling himself grow in length at her words, knowing that tonight would be a long, hard night and all he'd have to go home to was his right hand and a few well used fantasies of the woman before him.

End note: so dinner, yes or no?


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner fun Part one

A.N: ok you twisted my arm dinner it is. I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys are to kind and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter four

Dinner fun Part one

Opening the passenger door, Derek took her hand in his helping her step up and into the vehicle, fingers holding on a little longer than needed before slipping away, after a quick squeeze. Their eyes locked in a short heated few minutes neither caring that time seemed to slip by.

Clearing her throat, Penelope tried to gain some levity, "Uh hot stuff you're drooling again."

He grinned cheekily at her, a wink tossed in, "Only for you sweetness," he countered, closing the door and jogging over to the drivers side.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked, straitening her blouse not paying attention to the man sitting next to her as she reached for the seat belt. She felt a warm strong hand reach over and cover hers. Gently tugging the malleable plastic cloth from her grasp and pulling it across her body, finger tips brushing cloth covered shin sending jolts of electricity down her body.

Unconsciously Penelope raised her eyes, to lock with his, as the metal slipped into the catch. No man had ever done something so simple, yet so sweet as he just did for her, not even Kevin had thought about her safety only his own.

"You uh didn't have to do that Derek I'm very capable of buckling my own seat belt," she exclaimed, feeling his fingers still resting beside her hip.

"A Goddess deserves to be pampered," he provided, those same warm teasing fingers inching over her heated cotton covered skin.

She thanked God that the cab was in semi darkness that he couldn't see the blush heating her cheeks or the lust that filled her eyes at his words. "Thank you," she managed to choke out, braking eye contact to look out the window hyper aware that he hadn't moved his fingers just, yet. "Shouldn't we be on our way?" she asked finally eyes coming back to rest in the dark swirling pools of melted chocolate.

"Of course," he answered a lust filled smile tossed her way, before turning to face the road and start the engine.

The first ten minutes they stayed in silence. Penelope, unsure of what game Derek was playing at he'd never gone to this extreme, before well that she knew of anyway. Granted he never provided details of his dates to her, but something, a small voice in the back of her heart told her that he'd never pulled out every tick in his little black bag. What if, she shook her head, thinking she was feeling things he'd never, not for her away. They were friends after all.

Stopping at the first light, Derek took that second to glance over at Penelope. He wasn't sure why, but tonight felt different. He didn't want just a friendly dinner, between to comrades like old times. Nope he wanted more this time, he wanted the woman currently sitting next to him deep in her own thoughts, in his arms and his bed. But could he pull off the biggest and most complicated plan of his life? Did she still even want him? He'd thought so two years ago just before she'd been shot, he'd asked her out on a date wanting, no needing to have her as his. But that plan failed miserable and ended with Penelope shot and then in the arms of Kevin "geeky" Lynch". Who in Derek's eyes never treated his baby girl right in the first place and now it was his turn. He just hoped she wouldn't hold that one slight transgression against him. When he told her, he'd missed her, he wasn't lying. The last six months had been hell at best, at worst well he didn't want to think about that. He had her back in one way for now, but with any luck that would change.

"So you never did answer me, where you taking me?" Penelope asked again, eyes sliding towards the devilishly handsome man sitting in the drives seat.

"You'll like it don't worry, your pretty little head about that one baby girl," he replied a teasing wink thrown her way.

Crossing her arms, "You know I hate surprises hot stuff," she huffed.

"Cool your ire woman, it's nothing bad," he admonished gentling resting his right hand on her knee.

Warmth spread through her body at the simplest touch and again she found herself comparing apples to oranges, Derek to Kevin. But really she shouldn't, Kevin never had been this attentive to her ever. Sure the occasional turn the breaker switch and wait in her apartment to scare the crap out of her, but never anything as simple as a hand on her knee. Gestures that would've been very welcome, but never came.

Embolden by the fact that she hadn't pried his fingers from her body, Derek just let them rest there taking pleasure in the uncomplicated gesture.

He cleared his throat waiting to ask the question before the ambience dissipated, "Humm Pen can I ask you something?"

She'd never heard him sound so nervous in all the time they'd known each other, "Of course handsome you can ask me anything, but within reason."

"Oh shucks," he winked and snapped the fingers of the hand on her knee, before turning slightly serious, "You and Lynch…"

"Are ancient history as far as I'm concerned," Penelope answered the unspoken question.

"Why?"

Surprise bubbled up in her chest, she'd thought he'd be glad she'd gotten rid of him, "Let's just say Kevin wanted things to go in a direction I wasn't ready to head in, not with him anyway. What about you and Tamara?" she countered, feeling they need to clear the air.

"Same pretty much," he answered giving her knee a gentle squeeze, "you were right Penelope. She just wanted someone to lean on in her time of grief. Once her brother was buried and her life started to get back to normal, she hu…"

"What handsome?" she asked, worry seeping into her voice.

Eyes firmly on the road ahead of him, he answered in a soft voice, "She kinda told me that she didn't need me anymore that while it'd been nice to have someone to lean on, she didn't see anything beyond that for us."

"Oh baby," Penelope said, sadness filling her voice at his words. Without hesitation she reached over and placed a warm hand to his cheek smoothing a finger down the side of his warm skin. The itch to hug him and never let go stole over her. She knew damn well she could never protect him from everything, but this, she felt partially responsible for, she'd told him it wouldn't work and he'd tried to prove her wrong.

He took her hand in his, using the one from her knee, and brought the warm palm over his lips placing a kiss to the center, feeling her shiver. His voice just a fraction huskier when he answered, "It's all right Goddess I got over the shock of her words pretty quickly. Something in the back of my mind told me it wasn't right in the first place. She wasn't the one I wanted to begin with." He chanced a glance towards her seeing her eyes locked on the hand currently held within his.

"Then hu," she cleaned her throat, filling the tightness ready to choke her, "then who would that be?"

But she received no answer as he pulled up the parking lot of their favorite diner, light spilling from the large windows, a small coward gathered inside. It my not have been the intimate place he would've loved to take her to, but it was special to them.

Quickly he let her hand slip from his grasp and got out, jogging once more to her side, pulling the door open and holding his hand out for her to take.

"You know handsome a girl could get use to this," she stated giving her hand to him.

"That's my plan Goddess," he answered tugging her down and out of the SUV and into his warm embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, anger towards his past transgressions long forgotten and forgiven with his short explanation. She didn't need anything more, but that didn't mean she wouldn't make him work for it. Without much thought she rested her head on his chest hearing the soft beat of his heart, smelling the warm spicy scent of his body. She could so easily get lost in this man.

"You ready to go inside?" he asked, breath ghosting over her neck as he spoke into her ear.

She nodded, but didn't pull away, "I'm sorry for not being there for you Derek."

This time Derek pulled back first, hands going to her shoulders holding her only a few inches from him, eyes boring deeply into hers, "You my gorgeous baby girl have nothing to be sorry for. I could've came to you, but chose to handle things on my own. I knew you were mad that I disregarded your advice something I'll be apologizing for, for a long time to come, but don't blame yourself. Got it hard head," he answered tweaking her nose a stunning smile gracing his lips.

"I know, but," she began only to have Derek place a finger over her lips.

"No buts woman now hush and come on," he retorted, taking his finger away to grasp her hand and tug her along.

Their usual booth was unoccupied, so he slowly walked them over, letting her slip inside on one side, before sitting across from her.

"What can I get for ya," a deep male voice asked.

Penelope looked up into a deepest green eyes, she'd ever seen a slight teasing smile lit her features. She wanted to test the waters just a bit and Ryan would be perfect choice to help do just that, "How's like treatin' ya Ry?"

"Good Pen. It's been a long time, where've you been hiding your sexy self?" he asked keeping his attention on her.

"Oh you know here there and every where really," she answered flippantly aware that Derek was watching them closely.

"Still," he began resting a hand on her shoulder, "you should've came to see me, I've missed you girl," he retorted.

A deep growl began to bubble up in his chest, when Ryan, who he knew had a crush on Penelope, put a hand on her shoulder. She was his woman, well not technically, yet but that was semantically after all.

Penelope heard the noise, but did nothing to turn away from Ryan, he'd played women in front of her for, so long and pay back was a bitch after all. Embolden she took the hand from her shoulder and held it between hers, "It hasn't been the same hu?"

Ryan shook his head, black hair flying around his handsome face. Standing at 5'10 muscles bound hunk, who happened to have a girlfriend, which Penelope of course knew about, because even when Ryan hadn't been at the diner she had come in and talked to Kelly. Penelope also knew she was playing with fire, but couldn't help the vixen coming out in her.

"Well," she let his hand go watching him blush slightly, before getting his pad of paper ready to take their order, "it's good to see you sugar and tell Kelly I said hi."

"Will do Pen," he answered a deep smile tugging at his lips.

Derek felt like a jealous fool, one that had been well played and for him that meant game on.

"So I'll have a cheese burger and fries, oh and a chocolate shake whip cream and a cherry on top please," she stated folding her hands in front of her.

Derek cleared his throat, "The same except make mine a vanilla shake."

Penelope cocked an eye brow, but said nothing, until Ryan had left to get their order started. "Vanilla hu?"

"Wanted something a little different this time," he teased eyes raking over her body.

"Different hu," she stated twisting the napkin in her hand around.

"So about this calendar," he began wanting to switch gears, "who's all involved?"

"Well Hotch, Rossi and Reid all said yes, then Kate has a few boys from the local Leo's and fire department, as well as two CIA agents which blew my mind."

"Who's she still got to film?" he asked casually, though Emily's words were working through his mind at the time. He didn't want any other muscle bound man to come in and sweep his woman away.

"Just the BAU," she answered moving back to allow the food to be placed in front of her. "We're the last hold out. She told me, she wanted you men that is, cause you'll are super heroes just like the rest and well the calendar isn't called, "Hunky Hero's of Quantico" for nothing."

"Catchy title," he commented, watching her dip a finger into her milk shake, his body tightening with the scene in front of him.

A devilish grin appeared, before her finger disappeared inside her mouth. Her tongue swirling around grabbing every last drop of sweet home made whipped cream she could. Eyes still firmly locked with Derek's as a deep moan was dragged from her lips.

"Dear me that's better than sex," she stated gleefully.

Derek damn near choked on his French fry, "Now that's not fair mama," he began wishing it was his fingers between those plump ruby lips. "Just cause you've had a few dud's that couldn't perform their way out of a paper bag doesn't mean you have to lump us all together. I mean seriously I can think of better ways to use that whip cream than just on top of a milk shake."

Arching an eyebrow, "Oh really now," she challenged dipping her fingers back into the white fluffy substance, "humm I don't know hot stuff these is pretty good. You should try some."

Without much thought his hand shoot across the table, grabbing her wrist, holding her in place as he leaned forward tugging her hand closer to his waiting mouth. Shock marred her features, when Derek's tongue came out and took the first long slow swipe of her fingers from base to tip, before inclosing his warm lips around them sucking deeply.

He hummed around the small digits, "Humm now I can't disagree with you there baby girl, it sure does taste good," he said after popping her fingers free of his mouth, one last long lick before pulling back, resuming his position. He looked up and a chuckle escaped his lips at the sight of Penelope Garcia speechless mouth hanging open in the shape of a prefect O. "Close that lovely mouth of your baby girl unless you intend to use it."

And she did, but not before regaining her facility's enough to say, "Oh sugar you wish I'd put it to good use on you don't you. But that will just be a dream that'll keep you up late at night."

His eyes damn near came out of their sockets, but recovered enough to shot back, "Baby girl you have no idea what I dream about."

"And I don't want to know your naughty gorgeous man you," she returned her fingers glancing the top of his hand that was stretched out across the table.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner fun Part two

A.N: the second part to dinner fun I hope you like. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter five

Dinner fun Part two

"You sure baby girl," he winked, over the top of his own milk shake.

"Ohh sugar I'm more than sure, cause any dream you'd come up with I can do one better," she replied a sultry look filling her eyes.

He grinned at her, feeling like in the space of just a few short hours they'd grown closer again. The gap was closing slowly but surly.

"Back to the topic at hand sweetness."

"And which topic would that be my chocolate Adonis?" she asked picking up a french fry and dipping the salted potato into the cold chocolate shake, slowly pulling it out before bringing the dripping fry to her mouth sucking it into the warm cavern of her mouth grinning around the crispy snack.

His eyes locked onto that precious fry wishing he was the one getting to replace that salty treat, almost to the point of being envious. He watched transfixed by the sultry sight as the french fry disappeared passed those ruby plump lips he'd dream about kissing so many times.

"Derek," she stated waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hu," he answered coming out of his sexual stupor.

She giggled, the evil woman, while playing with the straw in her glass, "I asked, if your still considering doing the calendar?"

_'Oh beautiful I'd do anything for and to you,' _he thought watching those same lips wrap themselves around her red straw taking a deep drink of chocolaty goodness.

Penelope snapped her fingers in front of his face this time, "Focus here Hot stuff," she admonished, but felt a trill rush down her spine.

"Oh sugar I am focusing," he replied, but dropped his glaze down to his own rapidly cooling food. Picking up his burger and taking a big bit trying to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. Not being sure of her feelings towards him made his nerves stand on end, a feeling Derek didn't like one bit.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Calendar sugar pop."

"What about it?' he asked around his full mouth.

A quick look of disgust filled her eyes, before she lowered them, "Are you going to do it or not?"

Swallowing the bite, he answered, "Under a few conditions."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oh and those would be?"

"For one you come to Chicago with me at Christmas time."

"Why would you want me to?" she countered, only having met his mother once, Penelope didn't want to interfere with family time at the Morgan's.

"Cause woman you're just as much as my family," he answered reaching across the table to grasp her hand.

"All right," she acquiesced just a touch begrudgingly, "I'll give you that one."

"And," he drug out, "we spend more time together."

"I thought that was what we were doing now?"

"It's a start," Derek conceded, "but I want more."

"Oh," she pursed her lips, "how much more handsome," she purred.

"We'll play that one by ear, _my_ Goddess," he answered putting heavy emphasis on my.

Raising an eyebrow, mind running a thousand miles a second, what could he possibly mean by that? Did he truly want her as much as she wanted him? Shaking her head she took another bite of her burger, feeling the mayonnaise slip down her chin. Before she could reach her own napkin, she felt strong fingers catching the droplet with a rough paper napkin, stroking over her soft flesh. The simple gesture not going unnoticed by Penelope, in fact she was delighted by the touch.

Derek wasn't sure what possessed him to reach over and place his fingers to catch the drop, but the intimate feeling that clung in the air, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Thanks honey bun, didn't want to ruin my blouse with that stuff," she acknowledged gratefully.

He cleared his throat, "No prob's baby girl."

"So," she began taking another deep drink from her milk shake watching Derek's eyes darken at the sight she provided him with. Oh how she wished, it would be him between her lips instead, but she shook that thought from her mind. Watching as he licked his own full lips catching the droplet of white sweet ice cream that escaped, wishing she would've leaned across the table and licked it off for herself. But no, she shook her head again trying to clear her mind, a damn hard thing to do when you had a sexy chocolate God sitting in front of you. She began again, "So any other stipulations?"

He tapped his chin for a few minutes thinking things over, making sure he got the best part of the deal, well for now anyway. "For now, baby girl, that's it, but I reserve the right to add more at anytime I wish."

"All right, but I have a few of my own."

"Fire when ready sugar lips," he returned a deep grin pulling at his lips.

"Well first off you don't complain about any pose Kate may put you in."

"As long as it's nothing to foolish I'll give you that one."

"Good, good," she waved her hand at him knowing that he was all ready going to be Mr. Clause. She just wished she could be Mrs. "Second, I get to pick a few things we do it won't be just all you want to do."

He inclined his head in acceptance, "Anything else sweet cheeks?"

"Humm, let me think my sexy profiler man," she stated tapping her finger against the well used and in places scratched Formica table top. With out thinking about what she was doing, she placed her straw back to her lips, drawing slow sips from her glass.

Derek watched transfixed by the sight, his mind wandering off into other territories, fantasies that involved those wonderfully soft full pink lips pushed against his own or wrapped around a certain part of his body that was hard as a rock right now and begging for a little relief from all the torture she was sending his way.

He cleared his throat hoping to distract her from her currant ministrations, but failed miserable, as her tiny pink tongue came out to sweep across her full lips, wiping away the lipstick and chocolate with just a few swipes of that delectably sweet tongue making him wish they were somewhere a bit more private.

"I can't think of anything right now, while nothing _we_ could do anyway," she answered finally after what felt like an eternity.

"Oh really now and what pray tell are those things we couldn't do?" he asked, knowing that he would be in for it.

She gave him a sexually charged smile, "Wouldn't you like to know hot stuff."

"As a matter of fact…" he trailed off, but then, "are you worried or scared to tell me Goddess?"

"Me worried, scared piff," she admonished with a wave of her hand.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling me sweetness."

"Welll," she bragged out, "maybe if you're good I will."

He shook his head. "So what month am I?"

"December," she answered simply.

"And Rossi, Reid and Hotch?"

"November, September, and July respectively."

He nodded, "Who picked the months, you?"

"No," she answered with a shake of her red head, "Kate picked them. Thinking Hotch would be prefect for July with Jack in the picture, school being out fireworks and the like, Reid for September cause of his smarts and Rossi for Thanksgiving and hunting that's why November."

"December for me, why? You know I don't like the cold that much mama."

"Not my idea handsome, I would have picked, a hot month so you'd be shirtless and down to your underwear," she responded on a purr with a sexy wink of her eye.

A deep full chuckle left his chest, "Oh mama all you have to do is ask and I'll show you what I've got any day."

"Promises, promises honey buns," she shook her head.

He pointed towards her plate, "Finished," she nodded and he motioned for Ryan to bring the check.

Without looking at the bill, he pulled out his wallet, placing two twenty's inside and handing it back to the younger man. Seeing Penelope scowl deeply, "What sweet cheeks?"

"I could've paid for my half Derek," she admonished crossing her arms.

He shook his head, "Not when you're out with me you don't."

"But I'm not…" he placed a finger over her lips.

"Hush that motor mouth of yours beautiful and come, so I can get you back home."

"And what ravish me all night," she stated around his fingers. Oh it would be so easy to just pull his callused finger into her mouth and suck, like she'd done to the straw so many times over the course of their dinner. The temptation was just too great to past up, besides she wanted to see what her overly sexed best friend would do if she decided to turn the tables. Therefore she slowly opened her mouth, tongue emerging to wrap around the tip of his finger. She watched him stiffen, a deep groan leaving his lips at the feel of her moist mouth wrapping around the single digit. Embolden by the fact that he had yet to pull away and eyes locked with his, seeing the heat and lust fill those warm chocolate eyes, turning them black with desire, she captured that same finger with her teeth nipping slightly then running her tongue slowly over the bites.

"Penelope," he breathed voice deep and husky with the passion she was rising inside his body. He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, but deiced that an audience wouldn't do at anytime.

"Yes my chocolate God of sculpted thunder was there something you wanted?" she asked, playing innocent, but knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"Good God woman stop teasing me," he answered his breathing picking up.

"Oh but why," she pouted around his finger, her own hand reaching up to grasp his wrist holding him in place, as she slide the tip of her tongue down the side, flicking in between before slowly starting her way back up. "When I'm having so much fun," she finished, freeing the digit from the confined of her warm mouth.

"Oh you just wait," he growled, pulling his hand back and standing grasping her upper arm softly in his large hand, pulling her into his embrace.

"For what hot stuff," she purred, running a hand down his chest, feeling the muscles jump under her touch. Knowing full well that she was playing with fire where Morgan was concerned, but she just couldn't seem to help herself.

"Out side woman," he hissed putting her in front of his body, which turned out to be a big mistake on his part as she swayed her hips in a suggestive manor that sent heat flooding his all ready over heated body. Once out side in the warm night air, he pulled her flush again his chest, crushing her body close to his, "I should spank your ass for that torture woman," he breathed against her ear.

"Then way don't you handsome," she purred licking the shell of his ear feeling his body shiver, a feminine smile lighting her features.

"I think I have another stipulation to add, baby girl" he stated leaning her against the side of his black truck, watching as her eyes opened, pitch black from the lust coursing through her body.

"And that would be lover?" she asked eyebrow raised, one hand sneaking its way up his body skimming the bulge in his jeans, over those wonderfully tight abs, over his chest, and around his neck.

"You in my bed," he answered, giving in to the want and need. Leaning his head down, lips crushing against hers, searching out the seam of her mouth, running his tongue over the opening, before plunging forward drinking deeply from the well he desired for, so long.

He heard the moan that escaped her, could feel her soft body go slack under his as his own hands wrapped themselves around her waist, hands sprayed out on her back, heating her flesh underneath the thin silky material. This small taste of heaven was sending his senses into orbit, damning him to want and need her for the rest of his life. She felt and tasted like something he'd need to live on now that he'd had his first taste, something he would never be able to give up on, not without a fight that is.

End note: Cruel yes of course but I hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet torture

A.N: I know it's late so very late to, but life has a way of messin' with ya. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I would sooo like to.

Chapter six

Sweet torture

Slowly pulling back, taking shallow nips of her bottom lip as he did, so not ready to depart from heaven just, yet.

"I think," she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart, "I think you may need to call a doctor to revive me."

"Silly girl," he grinned, lowering his head back taking possession of her already kiss swollen lips. Easily parting and plunged back under her wonderful taste one that he was sure he'd never get enough of.

Hands roamed her back feeling the slight shiver run down her spine, her surrendering her body to him leaning into his muscular form. She was droving in her favorite pool of chocolaty goodness and she didn't care that there were no life preservers to pull her back. All too soon, however Derek started to lighten the kiss, the very tip running smoothly over her sensitized lips dragging a deep groan of disapproval from her.

"Why'd ya stop handsome it was just getting good," she purred running a hand down the front of his body feeling the muscles jump.

He didn't answered instead, one hand came up to run slowly over her moist lips fascinated by the contrast of skin color, just like there milk shake preference, lightly tracing the curve of her jaw line, over her cheek bone, forehead, marveling at the softness under his callused digits, another contrast. Were she was soft, curvy, smooth and supple; he was hard, angled, callused and rough. He couldn't get enough of touching her. Lust filling his mind, wanting nothing more than to take her back to his place and ravish her until they both were stated.

Her questing fingers broke him from his contemplation of her features. Swiftly he captured the wandering hand from landing on his all ready straining erection, just before she would've cupped him through his jeans. "Na uh Goddess not just, yet."

"But sugar lips I want a taste," she pouted playfully.

He wanted that to, but there was so much more to it than just simple sex. "You'll get your taste woman just not yet."

"Why," she whined playfully smacking his chest with her free hand.

He sighed sexually frustrated and sorely tempted to take her up on the idea, however she meant way too much to him then to give into that temptation. "Penelope," he begged searching her darken honey eyes, "not like this, not this soon."

"I know," she pouted again sticking out her lower lips to make her point, "and you're right handsome I'm not even sure I want you in the first place."

He sputtered in protest to her words, but the twinkle in her eyes told of a much different story, "You little vixen," he admonished, swatting her butt with his free hand, "just you wait woman pay backs are such a bitch after all."

"Bring it sexy ass anything you dish out I can give right back."

He chuckled, a deep sexy rumbling sound from within his chest as he pulled her close once more laying feather light kisses along her neck, placing a sweet peck to her nose, before recapturing her lips. Their tongues danced together, as his hands slide down to cup her ass, pulling her flush against him. She could feel the heat and hardness of his erection through the thin fabric of his slack. An ache building deep within her body, at each squeeze and caress there was no denying she wanted this man more than life it's self.

Derek tried, oh boy did he try to pull away from her warm, soft, and totally inviting lips, he just couldn't begin himself to break the kiss, to pull away from her drugging lips of pleasure. He'd waited so damn long to have her in his arms and he didn't want to give her up not now not ever again. Yet he know they needed to go before they gave the patrons and passerby a free show something he'd never want to do with another let alone he baby girl. Therefore gathering all his will power he pulled away, fishing in his pants pocket for his truck keys, depressing the unlock button, opening the door and helping her inside. Once again, only this time from the outside, he leaned over her, snapping the seat belt in place, fingers lingering on her thigh longer than should be, before pulling himself away and rushing over to the driver's side.

A peaceful atmosphere settled around them as Derek drove back to her apartment. So many questions rolling through his mind that he didn't know were to begin. He'd never been in a predicament such as this. Sure he'd had a few girlfriends, several one night stands and tons of lovers, but this, this felt like something different from anything else he'd ever experienced. Even when he was with Tamara there'd been no though of a long term relationship not at first, but as things progressed he'd thought at one time very fleetingly that maybe there should be more. Then she dropped the bomb shell on him and that when right out the window. He'd never known that Lynch had dropped his baby girl like some smelly fish. He just hoped the weasel hadn't hurt his soon to be woman that badly or he'd be getting a visit real soon.

For Penelope the silence gave her time to think about what had happened. Something she'd wanted to far to long, but on one hand what did Derek really expect from this whole thing. Sure he'd said he wanted her in his bed, but how did he mean it as a lover or just a quick get it out of your system and move on fling. Something she could never do even if she wanted to. Her heart was too invested in the matter to play with that kind of fire. She loved him that was the end of things and if he couldn't and didn't want more than sex then unfortunately she couldn't provide that for him, despite all the saucy sexy words she'd spoken to him. She wanted something so much more.

"Penelope," he stated breaking her thoughts. She looked over at him confusion in those dark honey eyes, "we're here."

She looked around, "Oh."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "So consumed by your thoughts, you didn't notice that I'd brought you home. So tell me baby girl what devoured your mind? Was it visions of me?"

"Oh you wish stud muffin," she purred reaching for the seat belt, un-clicking, opening the door and sliding out into the warm night air.

"Pump those brakes woman," he called jumping out, swiftly walking over to her side, extending his arm from her to take.

"Such a gentleman," she commented taking his arm letting him lead her towards the front door of her apartment building. Briefly, as she rummaged through her purse looking for her keys, she felt Derek's eyes watching her every move, "Take a picture handsome the pose would last longer."

"Quite mama I'm trying to take in all this beauty."

She blushed, rising her eyes to look at him from underneath her lashes, "A gentleman and a smooth talker," she tapped her chin a deep grin spreading across her face, "what ever will I do with you?"

"Keep me forever," the answer was out of his mouth before he could stop the flow of words.

A shocked, yet pleased look came over her face, "Well," she purred laying a hand on his chest when you put it that way handsome," she didn't finish her thought, as she brought her lips down to his. This time Penelope traced the seem of his lips, begging for entrance into the warm depths of his mouth, which he granted, wrapped his arms back around her body.

Lord how she lit a fire in him that would never be quenched not in ten, twenty or fifty years. She was his drug, his own personal brand of intoxicating substance that he doubted would ever abate not that he cared in the lease bit.

She couldn't help herself, wanting nothing more than to drag him into her apartment, strip him naked and taste every inch of his chocolate skin from the top of his gorgeous bald head, down to the tips of his toes and everywhere in between and it was the between bits that right now were poking her in the tight. Meanly she rubbed her knee against the swollen bulge she could feel, hearing a swift intake of breath as his lips attacked hers more greedily. Devouring each soft inch, each wet, moist cavern, sucking on her tongue feeling shivers of delight course down her.

Once again he gather his strength slowly pulling away from her lips but not pushing her away, "Damn what you do to me Penelope," he breathed placing wet open mouthed kissed to her cheek trailing his lips down her neck, sucking her rapidly beating pulse point into his mouth gently biting down.

She felt like heaven had come down to earth as he sucked and flicked his mouth and tongue over her neck, with effort she spoke, "Would you like to come in, I've got coffee."

Her words made him pause for a second, he know if he came in they'd never have that coffee instead he'd have her and nothing else. Therefore with great difficulty he removed his burning lips from her heated flesh, whispering into her ear, "Not tonight baby girl I think your end up being to coffee I'd drink if I did."

She gasped, but grinned, "Would that be so bad?"

"Ah hell no woman," he chuckled finding himself doing that a lot, "but I don't want to rush you and," he bragged out the word pulling her ear lobe between his teeth giving the soft flesh a nip, "I won't us to be special."

"Oh sugar we'd be special, fireworks violin playing, me," she run a hand up his side to wrap around his neck lightly scraping, "screaming your name with each deep thrust," and she accentuated each of her last words with a slow grind of her hips.

"God woman stop teasing me," he breathed, taking a definite step backward putting a bit of space between them, before his control snapped.

She giggled, the evil woman, "What's the matter hot stuff is the fire to hot to handle?"

"Hells yes," he grinned, grabbing her keys, putting the thin piece of metal in the lock, turning and pushing the door open, "now bad girl get inside and I'll see you tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Stop pouting baby girl and get inside."

"Or what?" she asked sweetly batting her eye lashes at him.

He growled, "Or I'll put you over my knee and spank you."

"Oh promises, promises sugar bear. I think you're all talk," she grinned but stepped inside her door anyway.

He tapped the end of her nose, "You'll find out soon enough Goddess cause I do plan on making good on _all_, and I do mean _all_ of my promises."

"Really now," taking a step towards him, "just tell me when and where so I can clear my schedule I'm sure it's going to take a few days."

"More like years baby girl," he returned brushing a piece of red hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on her neck. "I intend to take my time with you."

"I so can't wait," she said, placing her own hand over his, bring the warm palm to her lips placing a kiss to the center.

"I better go," he stated, but didn't pull himself free of her grasp.

"Ya you need your handsome sleep," she answered not dropping his hand.

"Penelope," he groaned feeling her lips nibble his palm, up his fingers, tongue licking after each bite.

"Yes my sexy profiler?" she questioned honey eyes going wide with innocents.

"You're just evil you know that woman?"

"But you love my evil," she retorted finally letting him go.

Leaning in once more he placed a soft chaste kiss to her lips before turning to go, "In the morning beautiful, I'll see you at work."

"Count on that one hot stuff," she returned watching him walk away a dreamy expression on her face as she watched the way the denim cupped and stretched over his ass, the muscles of his back flexed with his loose limped sexy as hell walk.

Sighing in contentment and once he was down the stairs she closed her door and leaned against the hard wood a happy smile lighting her lips.

The next morning she rose early and rang Kate first to tell her the good news.

"Hey kitten."

"Penelope do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked on a yawn.

She glanced at the clock, "Sorry Katie I didn't mean to wake you so early, well early for you night owls," for it really was all ready past eight.

"So what's the news?"

"He's goin' do it?"

"Who and do what?"

"Morgan, he's goin' do the calendar," she answered, _'and hopefully me as well,'_ she thought on a giggle.

Sitting up more, Kate tried to wake up fully, "That's good news but really couldn't it have waiting until later?"

"Yes," she acquiesced, "I guess it could've, but I was too happy and wanted to tell you right away."

"All right," Kate chuckled, "no prob's Pen. So then how about this weekend, if no case takes the team away?"

"Sound's perfect I'll talk to Rossi when I get to work about using his mansion/cabin and get back to you."

"Cool beans woman, later," and she hung up.

Penelope chuckled knowing Kate wasn't much of a morning person. Pulling the phone from her ear, she pressed two and waited.

On the third ring, "Morgan's cell," came a woman's voice and Penelope damn near dropped her own in her haste to hang up. He wouldn't surely after last night, after everything he'd told her he wouldn't do what Kevin… but then who was that woman?

End note: I know evil to end there but I wanted a bit of drama before the really good stuff happens. The big question is who is the woman and how will Morgan make this up to his baby girl. I hope you liked.


	7. Chapter 7: Pulling back slightly

A.N: I know taking me long enough hu, but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The information I got on the meaning of the roses color is from ..

Chapter seven

Pulling back slightly

She stared at the phone in her hand like it'd grown a head and started talking to her in an alien language. Anger first consumed her heart and mind, but soon only pain and regret were left as she sunk down into the couch beneath her. She contemplated calling in talking a personal day to gather herself without having to see Morgan, but then what would that accomplish but put her behind in work. Therefore with a stiffen chin and back she rose from her plush purple couch intend on avoiding him at all cost.

Arriving at the office before anyone else, she immediately went to her lair intending on getting to work and keeping it that way. But the bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk stopped her in her tracks. A tall crystal vase of orange, red, yellow and lavender roses with baby's breath and a few sprigs of greenery, tears clouded her eyes as she took in the beauty of the arrangement. Knowing full well who they came from, the over welling need to toss it at the nearest wall burning inside her stomach. But instead to stepped forward took the card from the center and read.

_Penelope_

_ Thank you for last night. It was the best time I've had in a long time. I meant what I said to I want to spend more time with you. I've missed you, us. The roses are my way of telling you how I feel when words can't. _

_ Derek_

Puzzlement marred her features as she studied the note, handwritten not computer generated like so many others she'd gotten had been. It made her wonder if, a throat cleared behind her and she wiped around to see Derek leaning against the door jam, arms cross his chest, hip resting to keep him up right.

"Do you like them Goddess?" he asked deep voice husky as his eyes took several long lingering looks up and down her body.

She shivered under the perusal, her heart and mind at odds with each other. "Their," she cleared her throat trying to loosen the tears from her voice, "their beautiful Derek, but you shouldn't have."

Pushing away from the door, he stocked towards her a feral look in his deep chocolate eyes one she'd never seen before last night. He stopped right in front of her, not touching just staring, "I wanted to baby girl. To show you what you mean to me, and before you get to work look up the meanings of the different colors."

She nodded numbly, her mind not able to form a response to having him so close and knowing what he could do with the wonderful lips of his. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around his neck and capture them with her own getting lost in the sensations he'd invoked inside her last night. But she didn't, instead she took a step back turning away from him when she spoke, "I'll do just that Morgan, but right now," she searched for something anything, her eyes came to rest on her coffee mug and she ran with it, "I need coffee," and with that she grabbed her mug and was out the door before Morgan could blink.

Which he did to clear his vision for a split second, confusion clouding the dark orbs at her behavior making him wonder what had changed since last night. Then he remember something that he was told this morning after coming back from his morning run and he slapped his palm to forehead feeling like an ass all over again. Quick steps had him out in the bull pen scanning the area for Penelope, when his eyes finally found her she stood in the kitchenette by the coffee maker.

Making his way over greeting several people on the way politely, but hastily he keep walking intent on explaining himself. However, before he could make it Rossi stepped up beside her.

"Morning Rossi," Penelope said, pouring cream into her mug.

"Garcia," he returned, "nice day hu."

"Yup," she answered then turned to face him, "can I talk to you in private for a minute sir?"

Dark eyes rose to meet honey orbs, surprise marring the depths, "Of course, my office," he offered, motioning for her to take the lead.

Noticing he'd lost is chance to clarify this morning, he grabbed his own cup of coffee and headed back to his office, making plans as he went for this afternoon, or evening of she was going to be hardheaded about it.

Once comfortably sitting in front of his desk, coffee off to one side, he folded his hands and leaned forward, "So what question do you have for me?"

"Well you see the calendar needs a place to shoot and I was wondering if I'd be ok with you if Katie and I could use your cabin."

He sat back, face devoid of any emotions even though he wanted to smile, his voice was even when he spoke, "How long would you need the use of my cabin?"

"A day two at the most I mean if you don't want to that's fine we can find somewhere else, I just thought the pictures would turn out so much better there than anywhere else."

He acted like he was thinking about it, "I have no problem with it. When does she want to shot?"

"This weekend," Penelope responded fiddling with the handle of her mug.

"Do able, I can have someone go in clean up," he mused more to himself than Penelope, his eyes flicked up towards her, "what about making a weekend out of it, permitted that we don't catch a case between then and now?"

Eyes shocked wide she sputtered, "Sounds," she paused gathering herself, normally she'd have some kind of come back but today was proving to be full of surprises, "Thank you sir I'm sure the team would love that."

He smiled, "Good I'll have everything set up," he watched her get up, "and Garcia?"

She turned, "Yes sir?"

"At the very least call me Rossi this weekend since we won't be at work."

"Yes si… Rossi," she smiled, "and thank you I'll call Katie and let her know to," she turned to leave then a thought occurred to her, "will there be enough room for us all? I mean there will be eight of us."

He grinned, "We'll have to double up."

Penelope nodded numbly thinking back to Alaska when she'd shared a room with Morgan. A shiver ran down her body at the prospect of having to share a bed with him. Of course it hadn't been the first time.

Rossi stared after her watching as she slowly took the steps down he almost chuckled knowing what was going through her mind just by her posture and facial expressions. With a shake of his head he picked up his office phone, "Aaron?"

_"Yea Dave?" _

"You free this weekend?"

_"Just the normal with Jack, why?" _

"Feel like taking a trip up state for some fishin' and photo's?"

"_What are you taking about Dave?" _

"The calendar for Garcia we're going up to my cabin for the shoot the whole team and for the weekend."

A light chuckle came from Aaron,_ "You do know your cabin isn't big enough for all seven of us?" _

"I'm fully aware of that Aaron. As I told Penelope we'll have to double up. And it's not seven but eight since her friend the one taking the pictures is coming to. I figure you and Jack have one room, JJ and Emily, I'll keep my room, the photographer would have her own and Reid his since he talks in his sleep…" Rossi trailed off knowing who he left off.

_"Evil old man Dave," _Aaron grinned though Rossi couldn't see it.

"What I'm not doing anything," he laughed hanging up knowing this weekend would be very interesting.

Penelope made it back to her lair without running into Morgan which she was thankful for and after sending off a quick text to Katie who she knew would still be sleeping or just waking up, telling her that this weekend was on, before her eyes caught sight of the roses. Curiosity got the better of her, and she set to typing looking up the meaning of Morgan's gift.

Pulling up the first site she found that red roses, love, beauty, courage and respect along with "I love you". The orange meant desire and enthusiasm, the lavender love at first sight, enchantment, and yellow promise of a new beginning, "I care", and friendship. She was at a lose, was he telling her that he loved their friendship and that's it or was he trying to tell her that he loved and desired her.

Confusion had her grabbing for her cell and sending off a quick asking for HELP as she put it. Getting back two confirmations she turned to wait. Within minutes JJ knocked on her door.

"Come in kittens I need your help?"

"What's the problem PG," Emily asked frowning.

"Morgan," she simply stated moving back so the girls could see the flowers.

"What's the fool done now?" JJ asked exasperated but hiding a knowing smile as she took a seat.

"He kissed me last night," Penelope answered, "well we kissed and groped each other last night."

"You did what?" Emily questioned hands resting on her hips, "Well it's about bloody time really."

Penelope gave her an arching look, "And that's supposed to mean what exactly?"

"That you two are meant to be together, that…" Emily stopped when Penelope held up a hand.

"He had another woman with him this morning," she said tears clouding her eyes, "I can't do this again sugar Kevin's betray was enough."

JJ gasped but defended Morgan, "Did ya asked the man in question who the woman was?" she watched Penelope shake her head, "then ask him instead of thinking he's like Lynch, cause he's not Pen."

"Jayje is right PG Morgan's different. Instead of fretting over who the woman was ask him."

"But what if I don't want to know?"

"Trust us honey," JJ began resting a hand on Penelope shoulder, "he'll surprise you."

She sighed, "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"You won't Penelope," Emily stated sincerity in her voice, "Morgan," she paused looking towards the door way for a split second while Penelope's head was turned, "loves you. He would betray your trust or lie to you."

"I know," she admitted softly looking at her hands, seeing the chipped dark blue polish, "it's just hard I guess."

"Life's no picnic Pen, but we do what we cane to get by," JJ offered giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

She nodded, "Your right, tell talk to him, but later we need to get back to work now. Oh and before I forget, you two are invited to watch the calendar shoot this weekend. So girles pack a bag we're staying a Rossi's cabin for the weekend."

"Ooh," JJ exclaimed rubbing her hands together, "we get to see the men fall on their asses."

"Jayje, that's not funny," Penelope stated rolling her eyes playfully, "but then you wouldn't mind one bit having Rossi bare chest and drooling all over you."

"Hey leave him out of this and I would not," she blushed, "is it ok if Henry comes along. Will's working this weekend, so he wouldn't be able to watch him."

"Of course," Penelope answered, "how are things between the two of you?"

JJ sighed, "Not great, he moved out a week ago sighting that I didn't want to settle down that I work too much."

"Bastard doesn't know a good thing when it hits him in the face," Emily exclaimed anger glowing in her deep russet eyes.

"Speak for yourself sugar buns I have, yet to hear you say anything to Reid either," Penelope stated smacking the raven headed woman on the arm.

"Yea well it's not, I mean," she sputtered.

"Oh really its not hu, remind who was more nervous that he'd been shot last year, you are me," JJ countered a triumphant look on her face.

"I don't know what you mean JJ," Emily retorted rising from the corner of the desk she'd been sitting on, "I think it's time to go back to work now."

"You would peaches," Penelope laughed watching her two best girl friends leave.

The hours went by quickly, paperwork, calls from team B, and the cyber crimes unit keeping her mind from wandering towards other things. Before she knew it one clock rolled around and her stomach growled with hunger.

A knock sounded at her door, "Enter oh mere mortal and lay your request at the feet of a Goddess."

The door opened, and Derek walked it a big grin spread across his face, "My request baby girl is that you accompany me to lunch."

She thought about it a second, "I'm really busy right now Morgan…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Derek stepped forward kicking the door closed with his foot and pulled her from the chair and into his arms. "I won't take no for an answered woman," he growled, softly nipping at her lips.

"Derek, please don't," she returned trying to pull free.

"Don't what mama, kiss you?" and he did sweeping his tongue passed her parted lips taking and giving all he could feeling at first that she stiffen in response, but became soft and willing as he kept their lips firmly locked together in there heated dance. One hand came up to bury itself in her hair holding her head still while he plunged the moist depths of her sweet drugging mouth wanting nothing more than to take her home and ravish her the rest of the day and night.

When the need to gather air before to much, Derek pulled back slightly sweet nibbles and licks to her kiss swollen lips, "Now lunch yes?"

"You brute," she exclaimed smacking him on the chest, "you send me flowers and come in here kissing the day lights out of me and expect me just to go with you after knowing there was a woman in your apartment this morning," she hadn't meant to let that slip.

He chuckled then a deep full laugh as he held her tighter wrapping his other hand, which had been buried in her hair, around her waist, "Of course there was beautiful I damn sure wasn't going to let my sister Desiree stay at some motel."

Eyes shocked wide with regret and self loathing she tried to pull away from him, hating that she didn't trust him enough to ask the first time. "Just let me go."

"No," he stated sternly clamping down around her, "I won't let you go Penelope. I need you."

"But I judged you, before I knew the facts."

"You had every right to. Calling and some woman picking up the phone, you now knowing my sister got into town early this morning. Hell I would've been livid if something like that would have happened, especially after last night."

"I'm sorry for not asking sooner," she said body going slack in his arms.

He raised her chin, so her eyes were locked with his, "Nothing to be sorry about baby girl. Now lunch?"

At that second Penelope stomach growled again and she blushed as he chuckled, "Yes please, but can I make a request?"

"Of course Goddess you can make any request you want."

"Oh sugars don't say something you may regret later," she purred running the tips of her fingers up and down his chest.

He chuckled, "I would never regret anything you request baby girl."

"In that case, kiss me," she answered doe eyed.

"My pleasure," he responded lowering his lips to hers.

End note: ok so this one my be growing a bit longer than I originally planned but hey cant stop the train once it starts right.


	8. Chapter 8: The jackass effect

A.N: first on my list I want to apologize for not getting this out sooner but alas work seems to be getting the better of this CNA. But never fear I would never leave ya hang so here it is. And of course Kevin just has to rear his ugly head and we get to find out what really happened. Set way after the season ender, into the beginning of the new season which I hope by then that Lynch will be gone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites you guys are the best and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and no one, got hurt making this chapter will maybe not no one.

Chapter eight

The jackass effect

The two days left in their work week couldn't go by fast enough for the team each anxious for different reasons. It's what brought Reid to Penelope's office late Friday afternoon.

"Uh Garcia can I, can I talk to you about something," Reid stuttered slightly from her doorway.

She turned a bright smile gracing her lips, "Of course sweetie mi casa es tu casa."

He stepped in carefully a bit weary of how she would take his news, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it sugar plum?"

"Icantdothephotoshoot," he spit out in one quick breath.

"Again but slower please," she grinned watching him fidget nervously.

"I can't do the photo shoot Garcia," he answered feeling like he'd let her down in some way.

"Course you can honey bun there's nothin' to it."

His head snapped up, "Maybe not for Morgan or Rossi, but I'm not."

She interrupted him, "Are you camera shy?" He nodded, she stood coming to stand before him resting a hand on his shoulder, "Spencer," she began gaining his attention, "there's nothing to worry about no one's going to laugh at you and if Morgan does well I'll wallop his one till he stops. You really have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not like them Penelope, static's, facts, cases that's what I'm good at."

"And thank God you're not like them," she chided softly, humor in her tone, before turning serious, "you just be yourself and let Katie do the rest you'll be fine."

"If they don't turn out?"

"Trust me sugar Katie's got a good eye and a handsome subject to work with, you'll be fine," she reiterated walking him turn to go.

"Thanks," he tossed back at her.

"Anytime," she smiled before retaking her seat, shaking her head, wanting to erase everyone who had ever made him feel like he didn't fit in, like he was something strange instead of a human being.

"Nice words mama, you got any for me?" came a husky voice.

She smiled but didn't turn around, "Your ego doesn't need any boosting hot stuff it all ready over flows."

"You wound me sexy and here I thought you loved me," he stated from right behind her.

Shivers ran down her body, how one man could be so sexy and confident and want her was beyond her comprehension. Shaking her head, "Maybe I do silly boy and maybe I don't."

He growled a deep sexy sound that came from within, and before she could protest he'd turned her chair around and pulled her into his arms crushing her soft body into his hard one. "Don't play with me woman."

"Oooh I'm scared," she cooed seeing the feral look in his dark chocolate glaze, "what'd goin' do Derek, spank me."

He shook his head, "No I have other plans for you Goddess," he answered trying in vain to keep his emotions and erection in check, but no such luck with her lush curves pressed into him.

"And those plans would be," she purred running her finger down his jaw line towards his mouth.

A dark gleam lit his eyes, "You'll have to wait and see Penelope," he stated his voice dropping an octave lust clouding his mind, wanting burning his veins. As images of pushing all her belongs aside on her desk and claiming what he wanted flashed through his mind making his all ready hard body throb and pulse.

She pouted taping that same finger to his lips, once, twice then letting it trail down his chin to toy with the top buttons of his shirt, "What if I can't wait?"

"Don't tempt me mama or you might just get what you deserve."

"And that would be?"

"Me!"

She grinned, "Goody can I cover you in chocolate and," she leaned up onto her tip toes and dragged her tongue along the bare patch of dark skin just above the collar of his shirt, "lick every last drop off."

Another deep growl drew forth from his lips, as his left hand came up to tangled in her fiery red locks holding her head still, while he lowered his head down, brushing his mouth against hers, "Don't start a fire you can't put out baby girl."

"Who said I couldn't put it out handsome, I've got all the right equipment," her grin was sultry and hot as she raked her eyes over his face, her right hand, moving down the line of his shirt to rest at the waist band of his slacks. "Besides I've always wanted to know what kind of monster," she tapped the bulge between his legs with the tips of her fingers, "lurks inside."

This time a groan slipped out as her wicked fingers tease him over the cloth rubbing in slow tight circles driving him mad with desire, "Penelope," he breathed before claiming her lips in a masterful kiss pent up passion and want flowing through his body.

She melted against him willingly never in her life had she ever been kissed the way Morgan kissed her. Like she was something he needed to live off of, something he couldn't and wouldn't ever get enough of. He took and gave with each slow stoke of his tongue dipping and tasting each part of her. His hands came up to frame her face gently holding her still while he ravaged her mouth never getting enough to drink. He was a thirst man getting his first taste of sweet honeyed wine a taste that he'd crave the rest of his life.

Slowly, almost painfully he pulled back nipping at her bottom lip, not wanting to depart from heaven, but the need to breath got the best of them both and he broke the heated embrace of lips. Only to trace her kiss swollen mouth with the tip of his finger making her shiver at the light caress.

"What you do to me Penelope," he groaned wanting nothing more than to dive back into paradise.

"Why handsome I have no idea what you're talking about," she grinned that same right hand cupping him through his slacks.

"The hell you don't woman," rumbled stilling her naughty hand bringing it up to his mouth, were he kissed each finger tip in turn.

Her body all ready over heated from his kiss burned hotter from the simple sweet gesture. She wanted nothing more than to take him right here and now damn the consequences. Though she began to wonder why they hadn't done this sooner. Why they had waited and wasted so many years of yearning and desire. But then she knew in one way that neither were ready for what it meant for them to be together. She could see them going the distance kids, house, white picket fence the whole shebang, now she only had to convince Morgan of that one and for some reason she didn't know how, but she knew he was ready to.

"But hot stuff," she began fluttering her lashes at him, "I have no idea of what you speak. I'm just an innocent woman."

"Innocent my ass," he growled nipping playfully at her fingers, "if your innocent then I'm the King of France."

"Oh bonjour, mon roi, vous vous sexy beast," she cooed freeing her hand and running it across his chin, neck to rest at the back of his neck nails lightly scrapping skin. (Translation: hello my king you sexy beast you.)

"Stop it," he admonished, feeling his slacks grow tighter with each pasting second. He throbbed and ached to be buried deep inside her, to feeling her naked skin pressed against his, to rub his hard body along her soft willing one. She had no idea the kind of fantasies that had kept him up many a nights in the past. Sure he had his fair share of women, beautiful and in away satisfying, but none of them curbed and ignited his hunger like she did. Only she could salve the ache deep inside his dark soul, cure the longing for a lover and friend that no one had ever been able to not until her.

"Stop what mon amour," she breathed against his ear nipping at the lobe.

"Penelope," he almost whined needed to put some distance between them before something happened that shouldn't not here and not like this. He had plans after all big plans to make sure she understood that he didn't just want a one night stand with her, but forever. He just didn't have to strength nor the will to do so, "Please," he begged turning his head, to bury his nose in her sweet smelling hair, feeling the soft strands ghost over his face.

"You started it handsome," she returned feeling powerful and feminine.

He groaned, "I did, so you finish it."

"Oh sugar if I finish it you'd be a big puddle of goo under my skilled hands."

He chuckled then a full belly laugh escaped, but it did nothing to cool his adore for the beauty in his arms, "Of that Goddess I have no doubt."

"Penny," came a whining voice from behind them.

Penelope and Derek jumped apart like a branding iron had been set on them. Derek scowled at the geeky jerk that came into view, Penelope looked annoyed at being deprived from man.

"What do you want Lynch," she all but growled surprising Morgan.

Kevin stopped in his tracks smile falling from his lips, "I wanted to see…" his eyes took in her appearance, hair hand ruffled, lips kiss swollen, and he scowled at the only other man in the room, "couldn't wait could you."

"And that is suppose to mean what," she shot back.

"We've been broken up just a week Penny and your all ready letting this subhuman moron have his way with you."

Shock filled her eyes, "You bastard you have no right you," she pointed at the little twit, "were seeing another woman while fucking me, so, so what if I've moved on."

Derek could hear the pain in her voice, understand bloomed in his mind, then anger and rage filled his mind, he wanted to rip this jerk off a new whole.

"Oh please Penny you didn't want to put out for what six months or more I grew tired of not being satisfied. But here I see that you just slut around with any dog that will fill you. A pity really…" he didn't get to finish his words, as Morgan slammed him into the wall opposite the door way.

"You son of a bitch I should ripe your heart out and feed it to you were you stand," he growled focusing his forearm into the man's neck, "you ever call Penelope that again and you will cease to breath. You leave her alone, never do I want to see you in the same room she's in. If I get one whiff of you anywhere close you will wish you choose a different road. Do I make myself clear?"

Lynch nodded, barely able to say, "Yes."

"Good boy now leave like the dog you are before I kick you from here to the front door," and he released Lynch who stumbled out the door. Swiftly he turned back to Penelope gathering her into his arms gentle, sweet a big different to the way he just was. "Are you ok Penelope?"

She nodded against his chest feeling safe and home, "But you shouldn't have done that what if Kevin goes to Strauss?"

"Let you jackass try," he muttered darkly, before pulling back slightly cupping her chin in his larger warm hand, so her eyes were glazing up into his, "Did he ever hurt you?"

"No," she shook her eyes tears brimming in the corner, "never, just my pride, but not my heart that's always belonged to someone else."

He blinked at the openness with which she showed him, telling him with her eyes, "I love you Penelope," he answered meaning those precious three words with his very soul.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, "Oh Derek I love you to."


	9. Chapter 9: Shutter bug's arrival

A.N: Well it sure has been awhile and I've missed you guys quite a bit actually but I haven't giving up and in fact am back with new stuff and old stuff well kind of lol. This chapter really doesn't have all that much M/G in it but I can't help but want the team together and well that's the direction this seemed to go in. So I hope you like and as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing oh poo just not fair.

Chapter nine

Shutter bug's arrival

"Baby girl you ready to get a move on yet time's a wastin'," Derek called from her living room checking for the second time that he packed everything he needed Clooney pacing the floor close by.

"Yeah, yeah hold your breeches big daddy, mama's comin'," came her reply as she emerged from her bedroom, the curtain of beards swaying, duffle bag of clothes over one shoulder, lab top case in hand, dressed in a long flowery bohemian styled skirt and a fitted light blue tank top that showed off way to much skin for his liking. The sight was enough to heat his blood and darken his eyes.

"Penelope," he drug out her name stocking towards her slowly.

Lifting her eyes towards him, from her purse, she batted her lashes playfully a sultry grin sliding across her lips, "What's the matter hot stuff?"

"That top is what's the matter woman," he growled lowering his lips to her skin skipping across the pale flesh teasingly slow as his arms came around her waist crushing her soft body close.

"Derek," she breathed arching her neck back giving him better access to what he wanted while her own arms, once free of her lab top, duffle bag and purse, wrapped themselves around his neck. She tried to keep her wits about her but with Derek's lips traveling sensually down the column of her throat ghosting over the top swells of her breasts making them grow heavy and tighten in response she couldn't seem to keep anything in her brain.

"Are you trying to make me keep you here?"

She giggled running her blunt nails along the flesh of his neck feeling him shiver, bragging a low half moan, half groan from his lips. "Now what makes you say something like that handsome?"

"Oh I don't know baby girl maybe the fact that you have these," and his hands came up from around her waist to cup her cloth covered breasts in his warm palms, "busting out for everyone to see."

"Ohhh," she groaned softly wanting to pull his head down to the aching mounds but reframed knowing they had some place to be. "As much as I would totally love for you to take me right here lover, I think we need to get movin' like you suggested."

"Do we have to?" he wined playfully giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," she breathlessly replied fighting with herself, part of her being wanted to stay wrapped up in his arms forever, but the more rational part told her that they needed to get moving won out. "Besides we have all weekend to play as much as we want."

"Don't know about that one sweetness," he said, against her cleavage where his mouth was busy licking and kissing a wet trail over each piece of flesh he could get to.

"Oh Mon Cheri but I do," she stated factually taking an agonizing step back from her hunky lover.

"Hey I was enjoying that," he said prudently reaching out to retake hold of her a pout forming on his soft lips.

"Na uh my sexy chocolate stick. You can't have your fill of me just yet. But I promise if you behave I will make it worth your while."

"Woman you all ready have by just being you."

"Ah amie," she cooed running the tips of her fingers down the side of his cheek, "such sweet words from my sweet treat. That deserves a prize," and she stepped back into his arms enfolding herself into his strong embrace as she brought her lips to his in a teasingly slow passionate kiss. (Translation for amie, sweetheart)

A high pitched noise caused Penelope to break away a frown on her face, "What's that sound love?"

Sighing deeply he pulled his phone from the front pocket of his jeans the offending alarm growing louder as he retrieved his cell phone. Grinning slyly as he tried to shut it off, "Figured we may get a bit side tracked so…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Oh you…" she swatted his shoulder, "had it all planned did you Hot Stuff?"

"You got it mama," he waggled his eyebrows at her. "So you ready to go now?" he asked yanking her back into his embrace.

"Get the lead out Em I don't want to be late," JJ hollered "you know how Dave is when he wants to leave on time."

"Keep your shirt on JJ I'm coming. You all ready pick Reid up?"

"He's out in the car waiting with Henry you finally ready."

"Yes Jennifer," Emily stated just a touch of frustration in her voice as she sat a medium sized black suit case by the door. Working for the FBI had taught her to always pack light but with enough extras just in case.

"Gee what crawled up you butt this morning?"

"Nothing," Emily answered shortly fishing through her purse making sure she had everything that was too small for her suite case stashed inside.

"Must be something."

"Can we just drop it," she said, setting her purse on the counter before walking around her upscale Georgetown apartment shutting lights off, coffee maker and locking up one of her side arms.

"You not packing any heat for this weekend," JJ joked playfully knowing that the raven haired beauty never liked being without back up.

"Just one," she tossed over her shoulder as they exited the door, Emily with luggage in hand locked her door while JJ went ahead to start the elevators journey up or down towards the seventh floor.

"You nervous about this weekend?"

Emily shot her a puzzled look eyebrows raised a fraction, "Why should I be?"

"Oh I don't know another woman added to our little group someone Reid could find interesting," she teased remembering the incident yesterday.

"Like I would care," she stated flippantly stepping onto the elevator.

"But you do Ms. Prentiss more than you care to admit."

Emily just ignored the smug look on the blondes face. She didn't want to think about Spencer Reid to much even through this whole weekend would be spent in close quarters. Given her track record and his obvious lack of interest the weekend could go one of two ways after all they weren't Morgan and Garcia. There wasn't that instant banter between the two of them or the chemistry regardless of how much she wished there would be. He regarded her as a colleague and nothing more. Besides yesterday taught her one thing that Spencer Reid would never look at someone like her not when there was a 5'10 blonde bombshell who worked in counter terrorism that garnered his attention.

"Nice car J when did you get it?" Emily asked at miring the dark red Ford Flex sitting by the curb engine running keeping the cab cool on the unseasonable warm fall day.

"Three weeks ago," came JJ's reply as she slide into the drivers seat leaving Emily to pack away her own luggage and slip in the passenger seat.

"Morning Reid," Emily greeted glancing behind her flashing what she hoped was a friendly enough smile but found it not to be necessary as the man in question had his nose buried in a book. "Will some wonders never cease?" she whispered to herself feeling a bit put out by his lack of response.

JJ raised an eyebrow but said nothing before turning her attention to driving remembering the short conversation she'd had with Penelope a few days ago about their resident genius shaking her head slightly at the absurdity of the situation. She wished much like Penelope that the two hard head's would stop dancing around each other and give into how they felt but then that would be asking the stars to fall from the sky and rain down over the earth on command.

Hotch checked his watch for the umpteenth time that morning wondering where the rest of his team was as he sat out back of Rossi's two story mansion in the District Height's area. He knew traffic could be a problem but so early in the morning and a Saturday had him starting to worry because they should've arrived by now.

"Stop worrying _dad_," came Dave's deep voice from the doorway.

"Part of the job _son_," he returned resting his cup of coffee on the cement glad he'd made the decision to stay with Rossi instead of staying in Quantico at his apartment. He knew they'd still be on the road into DC if he had. "You know Dave I never understood why you choose to live so close to DC in the first place?"

Rossi was saved from having to answer when Jack came barreling outside hopping up and down excitement gracing his cherub face. "Daddy when we leaving?"

"Soon buddy," Hotch returned patiently enjoying the fact that his son was slowly returning to the carefree little boy he'd been before the tragedy tore his young life apart.

A loud honk sounded from the front, "Morgan or JJ most likely," David stated not bothering to walk through the house instead he headed towards the front gate where he spotted Morgan's Black Dodge Ram 1500 along side JJ's Flex. Stepping back he called, "Their both here."

Hotch rose from his position taking his coffee cup and motioning for Jack to proceed him in closing and locking the door behind him. "Jack go use the bathroom we're leaving soon."

"Ok daddy," he answered rushing off to do as he was told. While Hotch cleaned out his coffee mug before walking out the front door.

"Good of you to show up we were being to worry," Hotch stated coming to a stop next to Morgan's truck Jack coming up beside him worming his small hand into Aaron's.

"Aw thanks boss man it shows you care. But blame it on Hot Stuff here between you and me he couldn't decide what to bring," Penelope answered then squealed as Morgan turned her around and tossed her over his shoulder spanking her butt while Clooney ran around the both of them jumping and barking at the excitement.

"I did what baby girl?" Derek asked a mock stern tone of voice as he carried her towards the back of the house where a pool rested in ground.

"Don't you dare Derek Morgan or so help me," Penelope stated grabbing a hand full of his ass giving him a not so gentle squeeze, which made him lower her down his back just a fraction so her face came to his lower back.

"Help you what woman? You take it back and I'll think about not tossing you in that pool," Morgan said grinning wickedly as he neared the waters edge Clooney and the rest of the team following closely behind.

His smugness evaporated when Penelope raised the hem of his shirt and using her hands that she placed with his shirt still in her fingers on his hips and leaned in closer to take a bite of his back just above the waist band of his jeans. The erotic feel of her teeth and lips almost had him dropping her head first into the pool as his jeans grew a bit tight.

"Children," Rossi stated under his breath with a shake of his head not knowing that JJ had came up to walk beside him with Henry on her hip.

"What was that Dave?" JJ asked a teasing smile on her lips. "You can't tell me you've never done that. The famous Italian Stallion of the FBI never has carried a woman on his shoulder."

"Now I wouldn't cop to that one Bella," Dave answered with a smug smile of his own. Then "We don't have time for your horse play Morgan," Rossi admonished trying to be stern but the twitch of his lips belayed his tone, "set her down and let's get a move on we still have to pack vehicles and you still need to drive your truck in."

"Yes sir," Morgan mock saluted smacking Penelope's butt once more but not putting her down before starting off back towards the cars. "You behave mama or you're getting so much more than that when we get up to the cabin," he stated to her thighs enjoying feeling her squirm in his arms.

"You listen here you sexy piece of man candy you put me down right now and I won't erase your existence," she answered pinching his butt once more just for good measure.

Derek laughed, "You're not in the right place to make demands baby girl just give it up."

"Never, I'll never surrender no matter…" her voice trailed off has his hand started to inch its way underneath her skirt. "Derek," she managed to eek out feeling his warm fingers brushing behind her knees.

"What's that sweetness," he grinned running his fingers higher up her thigh.

"Not in front of everyone," she hissed through in reality she was enjoying the tantalizing feel of his callused finger tips caressing her.

"What you don't want to give them a free show sexy," he said coming to a stop just before his truck pulling her body forward so that she slide down his rock hard form slowly letting her feel every inch of him as he felt every soft curve of her.

"You evil man you," she chided but her words didn't match the twinkle of lust and passion in her honey eyes.

Rossi and Hotch just shook their heads in amusement, while JJ, Reid and Emily barely kept their laughter at bay as they all slowly trudged back towards the front.

"Daddy," Jack said pulling on his fathers pant leg.

"Yes Jack?" Hotch answered looking down at his son.

"Why's Uncle Derek carrying Aunt Penny around? Is she hurt?" Jack asked his tone very serious big brown eyes staring up at Hotch.

A slight chuckle escaped as Aaron answered, "No Jack, Aunt Penny's fine. Uncle Derek was just playing a game."

Jack's eyes lit up, "Can I play to pewees Daddy?"

Hotch groaned softly but thankfully Clooney came bounding up gaining Jack's short attention span.

"So now that we've gotten that out of your system Morgan," Rossi began.

"Never said it was gone Rossi," Derek shot back with a waggle of his eyebrow.

David pointedly ignored his remark while handing out assignments, "Morgan, Garcia unpack your things then Derek drive your truck in, while Hotch, Reid and I finish packing up the Suburban."

Hotch left to get his and Jack's things from the night before and clean up any mess. While Rossi motioned for Reid to follow him. They came back moments later a large cooler between them.

"Kate hasn't shown up yet. I just hope she didn't get lost," Penelope said reaching for the door handle only to have Derek beat her to the punch.

"Silly girl I'll get our things," Derek stated pushing her hand away.

"And they say chivalry is dead me thinks it was just misplaced in the body of a sculpted God of chocolaty goodness," Penelope purred teasingly smoothing her hand down his chest giving him a saucy wink before walking away.

"Damn teased," Derek growled under his breath while pulling their things out of his truck.

"So what's in the cooler Rossi a dead body?" Emily asked harassing him good naturedly. Taking pleasure in watching the men work lifting the heavy ice chest into the SUV. One in particular who to her eyes looked damn good in his fitted jeans and button down blue shirt making her admit to herself that JJ may have been right. She didn't want to share him. She wanted him for herself.

"Don't quit you're day job Prentiss you'd never make it as a comedian," Rossi shot back taking the bright pink and purple bag from Morgan and stowing it inside.

Another loud honk rent the air as a burn orange Ford Edge came to a stop by the curb. The drive door opened and a five foot ten, black haired curvy woman slide out. "Sorry I'm late Pen, traffic was a nightmare and the stupid GPS was acting up had to Google © the address on my phone. Sheesh I hate mornings."


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet emotions

A.N: All righty then everyone more team inaction for ya cause I just love them all together and will miss AJ Cook terribly when she leaves there for this chapter and many to follow. Thank you goes out to everyone for welcoming me back it was a long time yes. But most of all thank you for sticking with me on this little project it means a great deal and now as always on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Reid was hurt who crossed Emily one to many times.

Chapter ten

Sweet Emotions

"Well good morning to you to Katie dear. Have trouble finding the place?" Penelope said in a chipper tone as she started towards her.

"Just peachy love," Kate all but growled walking to the back of her vehicle. "Stupid modern day technology if it'd only work right the first time," she mumbled.

Penelope shook her head in amusement, "It'll be all right honey bun really."

"Ha," Kate responded accepting the hug Penelope gave. "Sorry sug you know mornings aren't my thing."

"No prob's here sweet cheeks. Now come meet the gang," Penelope stated good naturedly as Clooney came bounding up barking and jumping around the women.

He sniffed around gave a short bark at Kate who reached out a hand letting the big over grown puppy smell her letting him know she was friend before sinking the same hand into his fur scratching him behind the ear and under the chin.

"I think you like that boy. Now if all males were like you we'd be set," Kate said scratching under both ears making Clooney's back paw start to thump. "Oh I found the spot didn't I boy."

"Hey you two going to loiter around all day times a wasten," Rossi hollered from the back of Hotch's SUV.

"Hold your breeches Rossi we're catching up gees," Penelope shot back with a giggle at the glare he sent her. "That is agent pain in the ass, but we just call him David Rossi. It's his house we're going to."

"I see he's not hard on the eyes either," Kate commented giving him the once over.

"Down girl he's taken sort of," Penelope said a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Seeing the look, she questioned, "What have you got planned in the devilish mind of yours Penelope Garcia?"

"Nothing," Penelope stated simply an angelic look on her face.

"And why don't I believe that one? Oh because I've seen that look many times and each one spelled trouble," she answered factually a grin on her face as she watched Dave put away a few more pieces of luggage then remembering she had her own to get out. "Quick intro's Pen I still have to unload and reload."

"Gotch ya," she said then whistled for everyone's attention. "Guys this is Kate Bohannon my friend and photographer for the calendar."

A round of quick introductions Penelope noticed that Hotch wasn't with them nor was Jack. But she figured the little man had needed some attention of a different kind and Aaron had taken him inside.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you finally with the exception of Reid and Morgan who I've met briefly before. It's good to put faces to names now," Kate offered flashing them all a brilliant smile. Thinking that at least she wasn't the oldest one there of course only being seven years older than Penelope she still felt a little out of touch with certain aspects.

Right at that moment a bundle of energy came racing out the front door heading strait for Penelope.

"Aunt Penny, Aunt Penny guess what," Jack asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"What Jacker's," Penelope returned scooping up the little boy and giving him a big hug.

"I loss tooth see," Jack answered pulling back to show her the missing tooth.

Penelope smiled, "I see your getting to be such a big boy now Jack."

"Daddy says we go on trip. You come to?"

"Of course I'm coming to honey. Now there's someone I want you to meet. Jack this is my friend Katie she's going to be taking your daddy's picture," Penelope said turning to face Kate so Jack could see her.

"Nice to meet you Jack I've heard a lot about you," Kate offered sweetly sticking out her hand for Jack.

Jack buried his head in the crook of Penelope's neck shyly unsure if she was friend or foe.

"It's ok Jack she's a friend," Penelope encouraged soothingly running a hand down the little boys back.

Penelope knew ever since the incident with Foyet almost a year ago Jack was weary of strangers something that she hated to see since he'd always been so open and trusting. The scum sucking bastard had took one to many things from the child as is, but this, this burned Penelope.

"You know Jack I could use a handsome young man such as yourself in my photos. What do you say you up to helping me?" Kate corralled having worked with children on many occasions she'd become well versed in different tactics of persuasion.

However there was something about this little boy who snuggled himself into Penelope's protective arms that tugged at her heart. Having always been fond of children and one day wanting a few of her own, she felt a pang of sorrow for one so young to have gone though the nightmare he'd all ready lived through. From Penelope she'd heard the abridged version but Kate could imagine the rest without having been told.

Slowly Jack detangled himself from Penelope turning big brown doe eyes towards Kate. Who swallowed past the lump in her throat at the hesitancy and mistrust shinny in the young boy's eyes.

"Will daddy be in pictures to?" Jack asked softly a part of him wanting to befriend the new lady but memories kept that part of him hostage still.

"You betch handsome in fact you and your daddy are the main subject for one photo I'm taking. So can I count on you to smile big for me when the time comes," Kate said stretching out a hand towards Jack again for him to shake when he was ready.

Jack looked between the out stretched limb and her face seeing things he couldn't understand, but felt as if she wouldn't hurt him. Besides if Aunt Penny said it was ok. "Otay," Jack finally answered laying his small hand into hers.

"Good to have you on broad handsome," Kate smiled giving Jack's hand a short shake before releasing and softly cuffing his shoulder good naturedly.

Hotch who had walked out a second later after Jack caught the whole scene. It warmed his heart to see Jack opening up to someone new even just the little he did. Taking his eyes from his son for a second to rest on the curvy raven haired beauty that seemed to have captured Jack's attention, Hotch couldn't explain it but a sharp currant of attraction ran through his body. However he pushed that aside it was to soon and for that matter he wasn't so sure he'd ever be ready again.

Hotch cleaned his throat gaining the attention of both adults and his son. "Who's your new friend Jack?"

That voice, a tingle of lust rushed down her body at hearing him speak something that hadn't happened in a long time. Turning slightly her breath caught in her throat the voice differently matched the smoking hot body, as Penelope would put it. Kate had to shake herself remembering she wasn't here for him well not per say but still he was way out of her league.

Once again her right hand came out, "Kate Bohannon photographer and you must be Aaron Hotchner, Penelope's told me a lot about you."

"Guilty as charged," Hotch countered taking the small warm hand in his firm grasp as their eyes locked. "All good I hope?"

A shiver of warmth raced down her body at his touch pooling pleasantly in the pit of her stomach, _'Why now,'_ she thought finding it near impossible to break eye contact with the gorgeous dark eyed man.

Electricity shot up his arm skipping through his veins like a hot shower down his body he felt her touch permeate something deep inside him, _'Why now,'_ he to thought wanting nothing more than to get too know the beauty currently standing before him.

"Well I can't say for sure really it'd be breaking sister honor but most of the time it was all good," Kate replied slowly retracting her hand from the warmth of his large callused one.

He nodded feeling something kin to loss at the disappearance.

"All right people time to get a move on once again day light's a wasten," Rossi stated seeing the exchange between the two a slight smug smile gracing his lips.

"Oh shit, opps," Kate exclaimed blushing brightly remembering there were children present. She looked towards Jack who looked like he was holding a laugh in. She grinned at him cheekily making a funny face getting him to giggle and smile.

Penelope tried to fight her own laughter, "What's the matter Katie?"

Kate shot her a mock glare, "I need to get my stuff," she answered turned back towards her car.

"I'll help," Hotch offered without a second thought.

Morgan and Reid followed to lead a hand but Penelope shoed them back, "Don't you have to drive your truck in handsome?" she asked a twinkle in her honey eyes.

Derek caught the look and nodded, "Sure do baby girl," he responded making a short detour back towards his vehicle.

"And Reid come help me make sure everything's locked up and cleaned up," Emily stated sweetly gaining his attention.

"But, its Rossi's house," Reid whined.

Emily gave him a dole stare, "Come on Spencer it ain't goin' kill you to lead a hand."

"He's right there doing nothing," Reid countered then finally seeing the intent look on Emily's face bragged his feet to follow her inside.

"Something Spencer I swear you are as thick as peanut butter," Emily said with a sharp shake of her head.

"What," he exclaimed somewhat confused by the whole display.

"Hotch," Emily said in a matter of fact tone, "there's a connection between him and Kate."

"Well it could be they do appear to be the same age. More than likely have some of the same interests. However she seems a bit more laid back then Hotch of course that shouldn't stop him. But then the attraction may not be there she is a bit…"

"If you value your life Spencer Reid you will not finish that sentence," Emily growled stalking away frustrated.

He followed but didn't stop talking, "What I was going to say was that she's a bit curvier than what Haley was. Granted his tastes may have changed however unlikely that is."

"Reid seriously people can change preferences if they choose. It doesn't always have to be about what and who they've dated in the past. Hell someone who normally dates cocky, self assured jackasses could very well go for the nice, sweet awkward guy on the drop of a hat," Emily said stopping to stare at him. Trying to convey with her eyes that she could and would go for him but knowing it was fruitless to try. He'd never get any signal she sent up short of a smoking one.

"Maybe but that would only be because they've grown tired of trying to change them into an ideal partners. Cause really most times the nice guy does finish last," Reid stated speaking from his own expertise.

"They, he doesn't have to," Emily said quietly as their eyes locked.

Spencer began to fidget not sure of what was happening between them. He was never good with women and Emily always seemed to stump him the most. When she first joined their team he'd found her interesting and remarkable the feelings only growing stronger the more time he'd spend with her. However he knew or thought more so that she was way out of his league.

She knew he'd never understand what she was trying to convey. The whole situation was frustrating at best. Being the pragmatic Italian woman she was she knew when she should just lay her cards down but something made her keep hope alive. Even after the disasters few dates with Mick Rawson she was ready to give up on having any kind of love life. But then it had seemed to her anyway that Reid had been getting closer again.

_'Maybe I'm just trying to see something that isn't there like pink flying elephants,' _she thought taking her own touring of Rossi's palatial house.

"What does that mean," Reid asked following her wanting answers. The cat and mouse game starting to wane on his nerves and for that matter he wasn't sure who the cat was and who was the mouse.

Emily rounded on him eyes flashing, "Figure it out Dr Reid you are a certified genius after all or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Somewhat shocked by the vermin in her voice but not deterred his reply on the tip of his tongue when JJ poked her head around the corner, "Ready to go?" she asked coming up short seeing the tense posture both of them held. "Did I miss something?"

"No nothing," Emily answered exasperated through her hands up in disgust.

"Shoot oh well next time," JJ said a glimmer of mischief in her pale blue eyes. She turned and started back towards the front of the house whistling a tune bouncing a giggling Henry on her hip.

Emily went to pass Reid, but he caught her arm in his large hand nothing forceful just a light hold to keep her in place. "This isn't over yet Emily. I still want my answer and when I don't get it I will hunt you down and drag it out of you one way or another," and with that stated he let her arm go with a light caress and stalked away.

"Master of mix signals that one I swear," Emily said to herself taking a deep calming breath from his touch that heated her skin almost to the point of burnt. Her only thought was to pull him back by the collar of his dark green t-shirt and kiss him senseless until he understood what she meant. The man simply looked to good in his loose-fitting cargo khakis to good not to want to take a deep bite.

Meanwhile Rossi had stepped up beside Penelope both of which stood in the shade of his grand oak tree watching the exchange between Hotch and Kate, while Jack played with Clooney not far off.

"What do you have planned in that all knowing brain of yours?" He asked quietly not wanting to attract any attention.

"Why super agent I have no idea of what you speak. I'm totally innocent in what ever matter you may think is going on," Penelope stated with a dramatic bat of her eye lashes.

"Yes and I've got ocean front in Arizona I'd love to sell you. Really Penelope what are you up to," Rossi shot back a glint of humor in his dark eyes.

"Oh, I'd say 5'7, but we don't discuss the weight," she returned cheekily catching sight of Morgan walking towards them. "Now if you'll excuse me my hot stuff needs me," and she walked off without really answering Rossi's question.

Dave just shook his head amused by the whole situation.

"Something funny Dave?" JJ asked seeing the grin on his handsome face thinking it made him look all the more sexy. Shaking that thought from her mind she focused instead on the street in front of her.

"Penelope," was all he provided watching the blonde beside him. He wanted nothing more than to turn her pixy face towards his to change the sadness and pain in those ocean colored depths to happiness. He never understood what she'd seen in the backwards Cajun hick to begin with but the choice had been hers.

"What about her?" The same amused grin tugged at the corners of his mouth again stirring her heart to beat double time. Wondering if he could hear the affect he was having on her.

"She's planning something that's for sure."

JJ snorted decisively, "When isn't Pen planning something Dave?"

"True but this time it involves people we know," he said pointing to the pair standing behind Kate's Edge.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Hotchner," as soon as that statement was out of her mouth she wanted to slap herself silly. The man was he own age, but then Mama taught her manners and she always followed decorum regardless.

"Hotch please. I don't want to feel any older than I am," Hotch returned a slight grin pulling at his lips.

"Of course I wasn't implying that you were old or anything just…" she stumbled out shaking her head, _'Please God open a hole up right now and swallow me whole,'_ she thought turning away from the beguiling man standing so close she could smell his after shave and feel the warmth radiating off his body. Oh and what a body he had she could stare at him incased in his loose-fitting Levis and pale blue t-shirt, which hugged his upper body to perfection all day and never get bored.

Silence engulfed them as Kate pulled two more equipment bags from the back. One longer than the other which held her tri-pod and light stands, the second wider bag contained her sun catchers and light gathers for the outdoor and indoor shoots. She slammed the back hatch and walked to the drivers side back door, opening and pulling out a small dark blue duffle bag, a lighter blue lab top bag and large silver and black metal case setting all three down before crawling inside her butt sticking out the open door swaying slightly.

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him, his groin tightening painfully hard in his jeans thankful for the slacked fit. Also grateful for the person who invented jeans that cupped and molded around a posterior that he couldn't help but stare at. Finally she backed out, black cotton blouse riding up as she moved baring a patch of pale white skin. He gulped at the glimpse of tantalizing flesh averting his eyes finally before his body betrayed him traitorously.

Stepping one foot back onto the grass/curb Kate felt her footing slip as her ankle twisted in a funny angle feeling the world start to tilt backwards. However a pair of strong masculine arms encircled her waist quickly pulling her back against an equally strong, solid chest.

"You ok?" Aaron asked against her ear, breath ghosting over her shoulder sending goose flesh across the exposed skin.

Turning her head just slightly to glance up into the deepest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen, Kate found it hard to form any coherent words. At long last she located her vocal cords, "Yes thank you Hotch you saved me from a terribly embarrassing and most likely painful fall."

"No problem Ms. Bohannon," he returned yet didn't let her go she felt too good in his arms at that second to want to depart from her warm curvy body.

"Kate," she stated making a quick glance over his shoulder seeing that no body noticed the incident.

"Humm," he mumbled his brain fogging up from the sweet scent of patchouli and rose that surround her and was now imprinted on his mind and senses.

"You can call me Kate, Hotch," she answered needing to pull herself away before she was bragged every farther under his spell.

"Kate," he tried her name out likely how it rolled off his tongue.

She cleared her throat, "We should finish don't want to miss another second of light, Hotch." She wanted to say his first name to be that intimate with him, yet didn't want to over step any boundaries.

"Of course," Hotch said removing his arms from around her waist feeling the loss of her warmth. He turned immediately away grabbing bags and walking away. She was just to damn tempting for his own good.

A deep sigh left Kate's lips when she turned to find Hotch all ready walking away back stiff screaming that nothing had tempted him in the least bit unlike her who still felt the tingles of pleasure down her spine at his touch. "Foolish woman get over yourself," she stated firmly slamming the back door behind her purse in hand.

As she walked up the paved driveway Rossi came out to meet her half way. "You can park your car just behind my Lexus that way it's not out in the open."

"Thank you Mr. Rossi," she returned with a tip of her head.

"Call me Dave or Rossi please I'm old enough and hear that enough as is," he countered with a warm smile.

"All right Dave and its Kate no Ms. either," she stated with a quick wink before turning back towards her car.

"Oh she just didn't," JJ said under her breath glairing daggers at Kate's back.

"She didn't what Jayje darlin' Rossi is a free man and can have the pick of his choice," Penelope exclaimed laughter at the edge of her voice.

Her head snapped over towards Garcia, "Yeah fine he can have his choice," JJ agreed, but then, "that choice better be me."

This time Penelope did laugh, "You said you didn't want him."

A frown sunk her lips downward, "I never said I didn't want him Pen just that it wouldn't happen."

"Then make it happen," Penelope imparted stepping away and clearing her voice once again gaining everyone attention. "All right lets get the show boat on the road then people. Rossi you're with JJ, Henry, Reid and Emily. Kate I've put you with Morgan, Jack, Hotch and myself. So let's roll."


	11. Chapter 11: Picture Prefect

A.N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now for this note is very short on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Eleven

Picture Prefect 

JJ's Flex took the lead heading north and then circumnavigating D.C. all together and for the most part the journey started out quiet. With Reid sitting in the very back nose buried in his book, Henry having fell asleep just minutes into the drive, Emily staring out the window at one point then switching to her own book. Finally JJ glanced out of her peripheral vision to catch Dave watching her.

"Take a picture it'd last longer Dave," she quipped eyes still firmly placed on the road.

"Yes but I much rather look at the real thing than some glossy photo Bella," he shot back eyes still taking in her appearance, dress in a blue jean Capri's, a white t-shirt with the Beetles on the front and sandals with her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.

She shook her head a smile tugging at her lips, "Flattery will get you no where Agent Smooth talker."

An amused smile flit across his face then grew serious. He wanted to know why a certain someone wasn't with them. "How are things between you and Will?"

"He moved out," JJ simply stated a touch of annoyance in her voice. She didn't want to think about the past just the here and now to focus on the life ahead for her and Henry.

"I'm sorry Jen," he softly offered knowing what a touchy subject it could be.

JJ took a deep calming breath, "Nothing to be sorry for Dave he made his choice and he's going to have to live with it."

"Is there any chance he'd come back?" Rossi asked tentatively his own plan crystallizing in his mind, but first he had to make sure she wouldn't be going back to Will ever.

JJ shook her head blonde ponytail flying behind her back, "None I won't budge on leaving the BAU and he won't stop nagging me about how many hours I work. I swear he's worse than a woman sometimes."

David winced slightly at the though, "He knew when you got together what kind of job you had. Why the change?"

"If I knew the answer to that one Dave I'd be a rich woman. My guess is he resented the fact that he had to move instead of me. Purely a guess mind you but the only one that makes much sense I mean damn I didn't put a gun to his head and force him to move."

Rossi leaded back into the black leather seat thoughts swirling around in his head. She was single finally and most likely would never go back to her old flame. Maybe God hadn't abandoned him after all. With that though in mind he turned to watch the scenery fly by his window with occasional glance at JJ.

JJ tried to focus on the road ahead but Dave's questions kept popping back into her mind. She was curious as to why he'd asked her those questions. Was it for his own personal knowledge or was he just making small talk and trying to be nice. But then there are so many subjects he could've picked. He was infuriating at the best of times and now as no exception to the rule.

Listening to the short conversation between JJ and Rossi, Emily started to think if JJ couldn't keep a relationship going what were her chances. Slim to none, but then maybe it had something more to do with being with the right person, which gave her some hope. She saw how Morgan and Garcia, every though all the dumps, arguments and other failed relationships they seemed to have finally found each other. Another glimmer of hope bloomed inside her.

Turning towards a sleeping Henry, Emily felt a twinge of longing pull at her heart. She was ready to be a mother but finding the right man, hell that may never happen. A flash of movement behind her caught her eye and she turned to see Reid moving around trying to get comfortable with his long legs folded underneath him in the back seat. She almost found it funny but couldn't muster her funny bone to laugh instead she felt sorry for him being scrunched into the seat.

Spencer felt someone watching him. And sure enough when he looked forward his eyes locked with Emily's a sympathetic touch in her dark ebony eyes.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat, "Was there something you needed Emily?"

"No, nothing," she answered primly her eyes catching the book he was reading. "Star wars hu?" she questioned with a raised eye brow.

"Surprised?" he countered.

She shook her head, "Not in the least bit. Just wondering how many you brought along?"

A lope sided grin pulled at his lips, "Three for the trip up and three for the trip back."

"Sheesh and I just brought two and no planning on finishing either."

"Yes well," he shrugged. "You re-reading 'Mother Night'?"

"Not this time, I…" she paused thinking on how to explain. "I figured something not quite so heavy," holding up a book with a half naked man, in leather pants a woman off to the side in a long white dress the title standing out against the dark background 'Kiss of the night'.

"Interesting!" Reid mused a slight gleam in his coffee colored eyes. "I never pegged you for a romance reader."

Emily glared at him then she grinned evilly. "Then you Dr. Reid don't know everything," and she turned around to face front.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"Daddy are we there yet," little Jack Hotchner exclaimed from the seat behind his father.

Hotch glanced up into the rearview mirror to see his son grinning at him. "Not for a while buddy, you know the rules," Aaron answered fighting to keep the grin off his own face.

"You excited Jacker's?" Penelope asked trying to distract him from the journey.

Jack turned big brown doe eyes towards Penelope nodding excitedly. "I never been to a cabin before."

"You'll love it little man. The fresh country air, all the wild animals and best of all camping outside," Derek tossed in rubbing his hand together his own excitement palatable.

Clooney picked up on the excitement and gave a short bark from his travel kennel in the cargo area.

"Excited much handsome," Penelope joked ribbing Derek just a touch glad to see some of his own darkness abating.

Derek mocked glared at her the hand around her shoulder's dropping behind her back tickling her sides making her squirm in his arms as his other hand joined the assault. "Make fun of me with ya," he stated trying to sound menacing.

"Of… course I… have to," Penelope barely got out trying and failing to move away from his questing fingers.

"What was that baby girl?"

With her arms trapped by her sides Penelope could do nothing but wiggle and wither beside him. But she grinned leaning in closer to his body managing to put her lips to his ear and whisper with difficulty, "Pay back's a bitch my sexy chocolate stick and you know mama always pays up," finishing her words with a nip to the lode.

"All right you two not in front of my son," came Hotch's deep commanding voice, yet there was a teasing under tone that belied his words.

"Yes boss man," Penelope shot back feeling Morgan stop as she strained herself in her seat and shot Hotch a quick salute.

Hotch just shook his head at their antics. Caught between amusement and jealousy at what they had. Wishing that life had granted him that kind of relationship, but then maybe you make the bed you lay in and nothing can change that.

"Daddy," Jack's voice broke over the short silence, "we go camping tonight?"

"Sure buddy Uncle Dave has everything ready," Hotch answered focusing on the drive.

Derek leaned over to whisper into Penelope's ear, "You afraid of the woods baby girl?"

She turned a big grin on her face, "Not with my big bad super agent by my side keeping me safe," she then whipped around to face Hotch. "Right Hotch you'll protect me?"

Confusion showed on Hotch's face for a split second till he locked eyes with Penelope in the rearview mirror seeing the mischievous glint in her honey eyes. Playing along, "Of course Garcia that's what I'm here for."

This time Morgan scowled at her growling into her ear, "Over my dead body woman I'm the one you're bunking with and don't forget it."

"Ooh I won't super sexy trust me," she cooed running a finger down his chest.

All the while Kate listened silently laughing her ass off.

"And what Katelyn is so funny," Penelope demanded teasingly.

"Nothing Penny dear," she shot back knowing the other woman hated that nickname about as much as she hated her full name. "Nothing at all just watching a wonderful little show is all."

Penelope ignored the comment in favor of asking a question, "Who's got the first shoot?"

"Well," Kate began pulling a small spiral notebook from her purse at her feet. "I was thinking if we arrive around or a little after noon I'd do Rossi's shoot first then Hotch's."

"What about setting's?" Derek asked interested.

Kate smirked, "That Mr. Morgan remains a secret you'll find out when you're in front of my camera."

"Tease," Derek reprimanded good naturedly.

"Something sexy I hope," Penelope tossed in giving Derek a quick wink.

"Oh sugar I can tell you one thing you will love his photo shoot that's for sure," Kate shot back a short laugh emanating from her lips.

"And mine?" Hotch asked a bit worried about his role in the whole thing at that point.

"Na uh honey I'm not tellin' you either. It's only fair. But I assure you that it's appropriate for little handsome," Kate reassured him resting her left hand on his forearm feeling the tight muscles bunch and flex with every movement.

"Did you see that," Penelope whispered to Derek a giddy expression on her cherub face.

Derek chuckled, "Now mamas don't get your hopes up to high. You know Hotch's just pulling himself back together after the Foyet thing."

"I know, I know but damn it hot stuff I can cherish the moment while it last's for him and hope she can break through his wall of ice," Penelope pouted looking up into Derek's chocolate eyes, optimistic shining in her own honey orbs.

"Ever the romantic baby girl," he returned with a slight shake of his head.

Kate let the simple touch linger for a fraction longer then she knew her senses could handle but she couldn't help it. There was something about this man that she felt compelled to embrace and heal. Maybe it was her own tattered heart and soul crying out for a good man or maybe it was the fact that she saw something, a spark that had ignited a smoldering flame inside her body that kept her wanting more. However she pushed it aside she wasn't here to have a fling or even start something deeper. No she was here to work short, sweet and simply. But then life was never any of those things.

Part of him wanted to remove her hand quickly from his burning skin to not have the memory of her touch seared into his mind. The other part wanted to hold on to that soft slightly callused hand, too kiss the palm and sample her taste. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold on tight. But then were would that leave Jack? He'd all ready lost so much in his young life and Aaron didn't want him going through another bitter separation. Therefore he pushed back his feelings, his heart and focused on the road ahead. Glancing back to see Morgan and Garcia deep in there own world, a quick jump over towards Jack, who had fell asleep a peaceful smile lingering on the child's face Hotch's own smile growing.

"You should do that more often," Kate commented then wished she hadn't spoken at all.

Hotch cleared his throat, "Do what?"

"Smile," she stated simply glancing out the side of her eye seeing him stiffen just a fraction. "I didn't mean to offend. I just…" she trailed off hands twisting in her lap as she stared out the front window. She wanted to say how his smile made him look even handsomer if that was possible, but the words like most times when she faced someone she was interested in stuck in her throat.

"You didn't it's just been a while," he stated trying to loosen up, but only finding that her soft lilting voice raised chills over his body.

She nodded, "Understandable."

Quiet reigned for much of the drive afterward. Occasionally Hotch would check on Jack, momentarily looking at Morgan and Garcia who had fell asleep half way through their travel and finally a quick peek at Kate. Who sat next to him immersed in a book she'd pull from her purse. Totally oblivious to how many times he truly looked over at her and he to how many times she stole a look at him.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

A quarter after twelve the two vehicles pulled to a stop in front of a two story log cabin which looked more like a manor. The front yard looked like it belonged in an issue of Better Homes and Gardens with blooming flowers of all kinds, tall majestic oak's, ash's and cedar trees, and lush bare feet loving green grass.

"Welcome to la mia casa Rossi," he stated to no one in particular as he stepping out of the car and stretched his stiff back muscles. (Translation: My home)

"Damn Dave and here I thought your place in DC was huge," Derek commented stepping out and turning to offer Penelope his hand.

"Thank you my handsome knight," Penelope said letting him pull her into a tight embrace her back against his front.

"I have to agree with Morgan, Rossi. The money it must take to keep both places up. Surely the electricity must cost a handsome bundle. Let alone the fees for the lawns and…" Reid trailed off when he saw the shut up look Emily shot him. "Just saying," he shrugged stepping away from the vehicle to get a better look around.

"Actually the solar panels I had installed a few years back keep the energy costs down. The lawn in front as well as back is kept up by an old friend who lived just around the next bend along with the pool and duck pond not to far off the beaten path. Of course it pays to be rich to," Rossi shot back a smug grin on his handsome face.

"Way to be humble there Dave," Hotch said from the back of his SUV as he let Clooney out. "If you're done with flaunting your wealth I could use a hand with these bags and cooler."

"Of course oh slave driver," Rossi shot back pulling the keys from his pocket and tossing them to Prentiss. "Third key's for the dead bolt and next is for the bottom lock, light switch is by the door make yourselves at home."

Emily just shook her head, popping the back hatch of JJ's Flex seeing JJ herself standing at the back a half asleep Henry on her hip. "Men they must think we can't do anything," she mumbled grabbing a couple of suitcases hers included.

"I don't know about you Em but its sweet," JJ commented taking the keys from Emily's hand seeing Reid step up behind Prentiss. She shook her head grabbing Henry's bag and walked off a slight smile on her lips.

"You know we can get that Emily," Reid stated in her ear making the raven haired beauty yelp and spin around.

She glared at him, "You need a bell Dr. Reid."

"You need to stop being lost in your own thoughts Ms. Prentiss," he shot back taking every piece of luggage she had in her hands and stepping away following JJ up to the house.

As Morgan and Rossi lugged the cooler with Derek's and Penelope's bags on top, Jack's hand in Penelope's while they made there way up the gravel drive Clooney of course running close behind stopping to sniff and investigate every few inches, Kate stayed back to grab her gear.

"I can manage my things Hotch," she stated simply reaching for her camera case and duffle bag of clothes.

Their hands brushed sending a jolt of electricity surging through her body at the brief contact their eyes locking. In that spilt second of time Kate saw something, a flash of longing in his dark eyes that sent a shiver coursing down her spine. However it was gone just as fast as it appeared making her think she saw things.

"I can get it if you want to go on up to the house," he offered pulling back slightly.

She nodded but reached for her camera case anyway, saying, "I'll be scouting locations for Rossi's shot then I guess. I mean it's just I'm use to work I don't mind helping."

This time Hotch nodded, "I've got it really as I told Garcia that's what I'm here for," and he turned with an arm full of luggage towards the house leaving Kate to stand at the back of the SUV.

She watched him walk away trying hard not to drool at the sight he presented her with. _'What if I want you for something more,'_ she thought but quickly banished that simple stupid thought and started off towards the back of the house. Oblivious to the fact that Penelope, JJ and Emily had seen the exchange.

"You think she could?" JJ asked breaking the silence.

"Only time will tell that one gum drop," Penelope answered starting towards the raven haired woman currently walking aimlessly. "Come Clooney," she patted her leg and the dog followed.

"We go in or follow?" Emily questioned a touch hesitant.

JJ didn't answer just resettled Henry on her hip and took off towards the direction Penelope went.

"Peaches," Penelope called watching Kate set down her silver and black metal case, open and start taking out her Nikon. "Something catch your eye?"

Kate looked up see all three women walking her way, "You could say that Pen," she answered an evil grin spreading across her lips. "And now that I have a few test subjects and one camera ready dog what do ya say girlies wanta help out?"

"Us?" JJ asked a bit skeptical.

"Yup and I have the prefect place to," Kate answered waving the three over.

The men finished unloading the cars and started to wonder where the women went.

"You think they skipped out?" Reid asked scanning his surroundings carefully.

"Yea kid they skipped out, deciding to walk home," Derek shot back humor in his voice.

That's when they heard it, laughter ringing through cool afternoon air.

"Daddy whats that?" Jack asked tugging on Hotch's pant leg.

Aaron looked down at his son, "I don't know Jack want to go see?"

Jack nodded the enthusiasm of a four year old just a bit contagious as all the men started for the back yard. What they were greeted with had all four rolling with laughter.

Quick end note: Sorry this is so late in getting out had a bit of writer block and a cold to boot. But I hope you like.


	12. Chapter 12: Splish Splash

AN.: I know a little late on this one was hoping to post last night but alas was to tried and needed sleep. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites I'm glad you're all still reading and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter twelve

Splish Splash

"Now," Kate hummed tapping her finger against her chin a thoughtful expression on her face as she surveyed the women, Henry and the surrounding area. "Ms. Prentiss if you please stand here."

"Emily is fine," she tossed out but complied with Kate's request.

Kate nodded then motioned towards JJ, "Ms…"

But JJ cut her off, "JJ please I don't need to feel any older than I am."

Kate laughed, "I hear ya sugar," she grinned placing JJ beside Emily on the stone bench sitting in front of the small water fall which cascaded into the blue waters of the pool with resting Henry in her lap facing outward. "Penelope dear your next, beside JJ if you please."

"Yes mother," Penelope chuckled.

"Don't sass me young lady," Kate shot back good naturedly as she had Clooney lay down at JJ's feet. "Ok now hold that pose for me ladies and remember think bad ass."

All three women laughed unaware that Kate had taken the first picture as their arms were wrapped around JJ and with their other hand resting over a leg of Henry's.

"Did she just…" Emily started to ask seeing the mischievous look in Kate's dark brown eyes.

"Sure did my lovely, now then next pose I think over here would be perfect," Kate answered pointing towards the edge of the concrete pathway.

An arch with vines wrapped around the aged white painted wood, a small white picket fence ran along the periphery of the pool area inclosing the space. Once again she put JJ in the middle Henry on her hip, Emily beside her back facing JJ and Penelope the same on the opposite side with Clooney sitting in front.

"Perfect," Kate stated smiling fondly. "Think Charles Angels."

Both Emily and Penelope brought their hands together like a gun in front of them but still remained looking at Kate, while JJ cocked her left hand and Henry cooed and giggled away in her arms. They tried to keep a strait face but found it hard in the present of a giggling child and they ended up busting out laughing once again.

"Well, well it looks like we have our selves a regular group of models. What do you need us for?" came Rossi's deep timbered voice as all four men and one little boy rounded the corner.

"You sugar are needed for the calendar for which the ladies of DC and the surrounding counties are going to love and drool over. But for now I could use a bit of a warm up," Kate answered gesturing towards the ladies.

"Can I play to?" Jack asked showing off his toothy grin.

"Of course tiger," Kate answered looking up at Hotch for conformation, which he gave with a slight shake of his head.

Looping her camera around her neck Kate stepped up in front of Jack extending her hand for him to take. Jack a bit unsure looked up to his father big doe eyes asking if it would be ok.

"Go ahead Jack," Aaron reassured his son with a gentle smile.

Jack took Kate's hand enthusiasm exuding from his tiny body as they both started back towards the ladies.

"Ok Jack stand here next to Clooney with your arms around his neck," Kate directed softly squatting down to his level. "Perfect sugar! I tell ya you're a natural," she praised ruffling his light brown hair.

"T'anks," Jack grinned giving Clooney a big hug while he watched Kate stand back up and take a few steps backwards.

"All right everyone big smiles especially you Emily," admonished Kate good naturedly.

Watching through her LED screen and Emily stuck her tongue out at the camera just as Kate took the picture.

"She'd be a good catch Aaron," Rossi whispered from behind Hotch cocking his head in Kate's direction.

"You thinking about asking her out," Hotch shot back craning his neck back just a fraction.

Rossi shook his head, "All ready got my eyes on another little filly," he answered gruffly. "But that doesn't mean you can't."

Hotch though over his words for a second before dismissing them, "Wouldn't work."

"Don't know until you try," Rossi rebuked gently. "Besides it's time you got back on the horse?"

"It'll never be time for that Dave. I won't do that to Jack," Aaron answered stepping away not wanting to get into the discussion.

A few more pictures later with Kate being especially attentive to both children making them smile and giggle Penelope finally spoke up, "You know it would be uber fantastic if our foxy men would join us."

"You called baby girl," Derek shot back a smug grin on his face as he came up behind her wrapping his arms tight around her waist and bringing her body against his while Clooney trotted the short distance to sit in front of his _parents_.

"Of course stud muffin your picture perfect after all," Penelope retorted giving his arms a squeeze.

"Dear Lord someone please shoot me," JJ groaned rolling her eyes.

"Shh now sugar plum and be nice," Penelope shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Children," Rossi called pretending to be gruff and not even meaning Jack or Henry, "picture."

"Thank you sexy," Kate winked, receiving one in return and missing the glower JJ sent Rossi while his back was turned.

Waiting a few minutes longer watching as Reid gravitates towards Emily standing just behind her as Rossi takes his place perfectly behind JJ with Hotch beside them, Jack in front Aaron with his hands on his tiny shoulders. A picture perfect family with one exception.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"You sure this is a good idea?" Reid asked for the third time.

With a touch of exasperation in his voice Derek turned to face Reid, "Yes kid its fine. Don't worry so much. You act like you've never barbequed before."

"Well I haven't," Reid countered sheepishly recalling his childhood in colored detail and all the things a young boy missed out on without a father.

"Seriously you've never had barbeque as in never in your life?" Penelope asked astonishment and sadness in her voice.

"No I've had barbeque before just never done it myself is all. I mean statistics say that most fires occur when someone who doesn't know how to handle flame try's to cook," Reid answered with a shrug of his lean shoulders.

"You sayin' I don't know how to manage the barbeque pit?" Derek tossed back eyebrow arched in a questioning glair.

"Oh Mon Cheri I do believe he's questioning your man hood," Penelope grinned tauntingly. "And I for one have to agree with him."

"Watch yourself woman," Derek growled turning on her.

"Well handsome, you may be hot stuff but I have it on good authority from both Fran and Sarah that you set the kitchen a flame when trying to cook Mother's day breakfast. A sweet gesture honey buns but I don't think Fran wanted to have to redo her kitchen that year."

Throwing up his hands in mock defeat, he stalked towards Penelope a glimmer of naughtiness flashing in his eyes. "That maybe sweetness, but I have grown since then."

"Oh I can agree with that sugar pants and grown so nicely in fact and just what mama needs to a luscious dark chocolate God come to life for me to lick," Penelope purred taking a step back as he advanced.

"Anytime you want a bit Red just let me know," Derek stated wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her taught against his hard body.

"How about now," she cooed running her hands over his shoulders and around his neck scrapping her nails along the back of his neck.

"Oh dear God I think I just gagged," Emily groaned, "and in front of children to."

"You're just jealous Emily you're not getting any, so you're pissing and moaning about others happiness. Besides both Henry and Jack are inside," Derek shot back turning slightly to glare at the woman in question.

"Shut up Morgan you wouldn't know," Emily growled knowing he'd hit the mark just a little to close.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Morgan challenged turning back and giving Penelope a wink then letting her go and facing Emily again.

"Shot you in the ass is what," Emily countered bluffing.

Before she knew what happened Derek had rushed her, picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and stalking towards the pool.

"Don't think about it Morgan," Emily screeched pounding on his back.

"To late Prentiss," he answered tossing her in with a splash as water rose up and flooded the cement under their feet.

When Emily surfaced sputtering and playfully angry drenched from head to toe, "You are so dead."

"You have to catch me first," Morgan grinned self-satisfied watching as Emily started to grin as well.

"Oh I don't think I'll have to wait that long Morgan," Emily shot back.

"Wha…" he barely got out before he felt a small hand on middle of his back pushing him forward and into the pool.

Spitting up water and glaring at the person who pushed him only to find Penelope standing at pools edge with an innocent look on her face, hands behind her back as she swayed from side to side.

"Oh lookie what I found a gorgeously soaked hunk a man who needs help drying off. Don't ya stud?" Penelope cooed batting her eyes at him.

"You are so going to get it Goddess just you wait till I…" but his words were once again cut off as Prentiss had swam up behind him and ducked his head back under water.

Laughter rang out piercing the early afternoon with joyfully shrieks. Jack who had went inside after the family pictures came running back out to see what all the fun was about Hotch hot on his trail followed by JJ and Rossi. Unbeknownst to them, Kate was snapping away catching and preserving the down time that the team rarely got.

Shaking her head laughter on the edge of her voice, "Such children," Kate yelled over the pool fight that began once Derek resurfaced.

"Can't agree more Katie," Penelope shot back her grin growing as she watched Derek.

However at her words he stopped trying to duck Emily under water and pinned her with his eyes. "You think I've forgotten about you baby girl?"

"Well," she began taking an involuntary step back. "Maybe just a little."

Forgetting where he was and keeping his eyes firmly planted on Penelope's he hauled his lean muscular body from the pool water dripping from his chin, dark blue t-shirt clinging to his rippling chest, soaked denim jeans hugging lean muscled thighs and legs. Involuntarily Penelope had to lick her dry lips at the sight standing stalk still as he approached her all thoughts of fleeing leaving her mind.

"Hey there pretty mama need a hug?" Derek whispered wrapping his arms tight around her waist and hauling her willing body again his soaking her clothes.

"You brute," Penelope playfully admonished but gave in anyway. "You messed up my clothes."

Derek pulled back a pout on his sexy lips, "Good now at least you're a little wet," he said leaning in to place his lips with in centimeters of hers.

She grinned, "Who ever said I was just a little _wet_ hot shot?"

Derek groaned, "You naughty woman you," he admonished closing the gap and devouring her lips.

A shiver ran down her spine at the soft touch and she lost herself in the simple sweet sincerity of the gesture till someone cleared their throat.

"Child present you two," Hotch reminding them though there wasn't any reproach in his voice only a gentle reminder.

"Hotch is right sweetheart and besides you really need to go change," Penelope said a twinkle in her honey eyes as they pulled apart.

"Very true baby girl care to join me?" Derek asked waggling his eyebrow.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away love," Penelope answered giggling as they walked away.

"Sick," Emily exclaimed stepping out from the other end of the pool. "Those two are just sick."

"Jealous Prentiss?" Reid asked quietly for her ears only as he handed her a dark blue towel

"No," she growled shaking the hair from her eyes and running the towel down her body.

"Whatever you say Emily," Spencer shot back. "Before you catch cold I'll show you where I dropped your bag," and he turned motioning for her to follow.

He tried to get the image of a soaking wet Emily from his mind. However that was the curse of an eidetic memory he could recall the way her red t-shirt clung to her lithe body emphasizing every attribute and curve she possessed, the way her black jean shorts hugged her hips and waist and even how her black hair was plastered to her forehead any time he wanted to and in full color. He shook his head trying to clear the fog she wouldn't want him. In his mind he would always be to nerdy and socially awkward didn't fit in no where expect with those that had become his family.

As they walked Emily noticed something odd about the man in front of her maybe it was the lack of enthusiasm and interaction that caught her eye or the subtle way he kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Whatever it was chills kept spreading out over her skin every time he did it. Pleasurable as they were, but it made her wonder what was going on in that big brain of his.

"Reid?" she called as the walked down the long second story tan colored hallway.

"Yeah," he mumbled in response not stopping.

She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to a stop forcing him to turn and look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"What would you ask that?" he asked while starting to walk again.

"You just seem…" she trailed off with a shrug of her shoulders.

The question from earlier came back to him and taking his chance, "I'll tell you what's bothering me if you explain to me what you meant at Rossi's DC house."

'_Damn one point to Reid,'_ Emily thought wrapping the towel tighter around her body feeling the shivery heat of his stare penetrating her body. "What question would that be?" she was playing stupid hoping it would work.

"The forgetful card won't work with me Emily."

_'Shit,'_ she was so screw. "Listen Reid just forget about what I said ok it was a mistake. Now is this my room?"

They'd come to a stop outside one closed door Reid's back facing it.

He looked over his shoulder knowing the truth, but needing answers of his own. "Yeah," and he moved away but took her still slightly wet arm in his palm. "I won't forget and it wasn't a mistake. But I was right nice guys do finish last."

He let her arm go and brought his fingers up to caress the side of her face wiping away a single drop of water. Feeling her shiver and thinking it was from the cold. "Change before you catch a cold," and he walked off.

Emily stood there for a long time trying to come to terms with what he'd said and the touch that scorched her skin sending shivers of pleasurable warmth down her spine. Shaking herself from the lust induced haze he'd put her in with that simple caress, turned the brass door knob and entered her room.

Modestly decorated in creams and gold's, the queen size bed taking up most of the room, two dark wooden night stands on either side, an overstuffed cream colored armchair in the corner by the window, the bathroom door slightly ajar and after grabbing dry clothes she stepped inside. Same color palate transcended into the medium sized room, a toilet, the shower in one corner and a Jacuzzi tub in the opposite another door slightly ajar and curiosity got the better of her and she pushed slowly to reveal that she would be sharing a bathroom with Reid.

Stopping just a few feet from the staircase Reid faced the window watching as Hotch lit the charcoal and stoked the flames. Seeing JJ and Rossi deep in conversation with Kate over who knows what, Clooney running around the backyard freedom from his city apartment.

The longing in his heart for a family to call his own only just tramped down. He knew they cared about him that he had his mother. But all in all what he really wanted was something he figured would always just be out of his reach. Someone to love him, who'd care about him, who would want to see the real man underneath the façade, he kept in place most times.

"A foolish dream for fools to seek," Spencer whispered to himself not thinking anyone would hear.

"Dreams aren't foolish honey," Penelope stated gently coming to stand beside him.

Reid faced her, "For me they are Penelope."

A bit taken back by his uses of her first name Penelope was too shocked to say anything more or to stop the younger man from leaving.

"Everything all right mama?" Derek asked coming up behind her.

She turned slightly, "I'm not sure Derek."


	13. Chapter 13: Mr November

A.N: a little late I know I wanted to get it out with the rest but sleep kept me from completing it. But I hope the wait is worth it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me

Chapter thirteen

Mr. November

"So you ready to get naked yet?" Kate asked strait faced without a hint of humor in her voice.

The priceless look of shock and utter disbelief that etched Rossi's face had Kate rolling with laughter and clutching her sides as they hurt from the forces of her chuckles.

"Excuse me…" Rossi forced out unprepared for the sentence that she'd spoke.

Composing herself to an acceptable level of chortling Kate said, "Didn't Penelope tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rossi demanded still not catching on to the fact that she was joking.

Collected once again Kate answered with a serious face, "That the calendar would be clothing less." She shook her head, "The little details that are always forgotten."

"Penelope Garcia you have some explaining to do," Rossi bellowed jumping up from the stone seat behind him and stalking towards the french doors.

"You bellowed Ricky dear," Penelope exclaimed with a flourish as she stepped out Morgan right behind her.

"Dave keep your voice down your scaring Henry," JJ admonished from her position he'd previously vacated consoling a fussy baby. She too was finding it hard to keep the laughter from her voice knowing that Kate had been joking the whole time. "And he calls himself a profiler," she whispered to Kate who just nodded hiccups escaping her as she held in the humor trying to burst free.

"Keep my voice down," Rossi very closely shouted but held back as the look on JJ's face have quailed a teenager. "I didn't sign up to loose my clothes Bella."

"But sugar it'd be a shame not to with a body like yours the women will be drooling for months on your picture alone," Kate countered serious as the day was long. She'd rose from her spot and took a few steps forward enjoying the display.

"Thank you," Rossi said accepting the complement but rebuffed, "I'm still not getting naked for you."

"What's this about getting naked?" Penelope asked her attention peaked.

"Your friend," David answered pointing at Kate, "just told me what you failed to mention."

"And that would be Super Dave?" Penelope questioned batting her honey eyes at the older profiler.

"That we'd," and David motioned between himself, Reid, Morgan and Hotch, "would have to get naked as she so artfully put it."

His words were met with a hail of laughter.

"This isn't funny kitten no one sees this body naked," Rossi stated firmly agitation in his voice.

"What if I asked so very nicely?" Kate inquired batting her lashes at him playfully.

In that second David Rossi felt like a world class fool who'd been had over a barrel. "A joke?"

Kate nodded smiling largely but it was Penelope who answered, "Did you really think she was serious?"

"Well…" Rossi trailed off unsure of himself now.

JJ came up behind him a hand resting on his shoulder, Henry finely dozing and drooling on her own right shoulder. "Your ego getting in the way of things again Dave?"

"Can it Bella that wasn't funny," he answered a deep frown marring his features.

"The hell it wasn't," Derek tossed in wiping the tears off his cheeks from laughing so hard.

Rossi growled low, "Shut up Morgan we all know you'd pose nude for anyone."

"Not just anyone," Morgan shot back waggling his eyebrows at Penelope, "just my baby girl."

"Shoot and here I thought I'd get my peek," Kate exclaimed a fake pout on her lips.

"Na uh sweet cheeks," Penelope said, waving a finger in her direction then pointing at Derek. "All this hunk of man meat is mine."

"And on that note I'm going inside to lay Henry down for his nap," JJ stated starting forward.

"I think I'll join you Bella," Rossi said getting in step with the lithe blonde.

Kate cleared her throat, "One thing Dave."

Rossi turned back with a raised skeptical eyebrow, "Which is?"

Kate smiled, "Change of clothes."

David looked down at his faded blue jeans, long sleeved dark red button up shirt and boots, before asking, "And what's wrong with what I have on?"

"Do you go hunting in that attire?" Kate answered cocking out her left hip and resting her hands on her waist.

"No," he answered simply.

"Then you need to change into something you do," Kate declared making her point.

"Treated like a two year old in my own damn home," Rossi grumbled walking away.

"You act like one, you'll be treated like one young man," JJ stated smartly taking lead.

Kate shook her head watching the two before following herself.

"And where do you think your going young lady?" Penelope asked making the older woman come up short.

"Well gee's mom I have to change clothes myself can't get this shirt messed up walkin' through those woods now can I," Kate answered chuckling.

"No funny business Rossi already thinks we're crazy," Penelope stated with a tip of her head.

"It takes a whole lot of nuts to make a fruit cake sugar," Kate shot back walking away.

Wisely staying quiet during the whole scene, Hotch stood near the barbeque pit keeping his eyes on both the flame and his son. Who split his time between playing with Clooney and the three cars he'd retrieved from his bag inside the house. He laughed when Rossi through his fit, listened to everything they said, enjoying the time with his extended family. Something that he rarely got the chance to do, hell something they all rarely got the chance to do.

Looking back up from the flames he'd been staring into for a short space of time, to see Jack sitting in the grass leaning against Clooney's panting belly eyes starting to droop closed.

Slowly so not to startle his drifting son Aaron approached crouching down next to him ruffling a hand thought his hair. "I think it's time you had your nap bubby."

"But Daddy," Jack pouted his bottom lip poking out just a fraction as he glazed sleepily up at his father. "I'm not tried. Why can't I stay up?"

Aaron gave his son a patience look one that he'd practiced over the years. "Cause buddy your eyes are all ready drooping and it's well passed your nap time. You don't want to fall asleep to early tonight. Remember we still have camping."

Jack's eyes lit up and he nodded his head enthusiastically, "All right daddy," he answered reaching his tiny arms upwards towards Aaron.

"Thank you Jack," Aaron said running a hand thought his son's hair ruffling the brown locks fatherly before picking him up and resting him on his hip. Hotch turned and pointedly looked at Derek, "Keep Morgan away from the pit till I get back, I don't want to have too call the fire department," he said directing his comment towards Penelope.

Who just snickered at the face Morgan made and said with a strait face, "Now hot stuff he's right."

"You're pushin' it woman," Derek growled playfully eyeing her. "And he's not right. How many times have I cooked for you?"

Dropping her playfulness, Penelope tapped her finger against her chin as if deep in thought all the while keeping a close eye on the man standing a few feet away from her. She knew how tricky he could be but then Penelope did love his mischievousness.

"I can't recall you ever…" she didn't get the last words out for Morgan in a blink of an eye was in front of her trapping her within the circle of his strong arms.

"The truth you evil vixen," Derek chided using one hand to chuck her under the chin.

"Evil Mon Cheri I don't know what you mean," Penelope said her tone innocent.

He made a disagreeing noise in the back of his throat while dipping his head in close to her ear. "You know what I mean baby girl I remember the heated little session _you_ started up in our room. Almost had me tossing your cute little ass on that bed and christening it properly, so yes mama you are so very evil."

"But you loved every second of it lover," Penelope tossed back with a seductive smile.

"Humm," a satisfied groan escaped Derek's mouth when she pressed her curves into his body feeling the pebbled tips of her breasts glaze his chest igniting the passion only barely blanketed. "Don't tempt me woman you know I'll call you out on your bluff."

"Who ever said I was bluffing handsome certainly not me," she cooed running her blunt nails across the flesh of his neck having learned that he was highly sensitive in that area.

"Lardy don't make me have to set the hose on you two," Rossi groaned stepping out of the house after having changed his clothes.

"Woah Rossi man you ready to go huntin' or what," Derek commented moving to face the man in question, but kept a firm arm around Penelope's waist.

Dressed in a pair of camouflage pants, a dark green and black flannel long sleeved shirt, a bright orange vest thrown over one shoulder and his boots once again on his feet.

"Part of the photo," Rossi grunted highly displeased and still stung by the little display from earlier.

"Now Dave don't be such a sour puss," JJ reprimanded trying to hide the smirk behind a glass of lemonade she'd brought out. "Besides it's for charity in the first place."

"Then you do the bloody shoot Bella," Rossi growled pointedly seeing the sparkle of mirth in her sky blue eyes.

"Tsk, Tsk David," JJ chided shaking her head and fighting to keep the laughter from bubbling over. "You should be use to this kind of thing. You were a celebrated author at one time right?"

"Jennifer," David began bragging out her name but lacked the reproving tone it should have. "Your cheek is not very funny."

"Oh I'd have to disagree with you on that one Super Agent," Penelope snickered, mischief lighting her honey eyes. "Peaches has a valid point you should be use to flashes of cameras and being told where to stand unless you're getting forgetful in your advancing years."

"What is it pick on the old man day," Rossi grumbled throwing his hands up in sheer defeat.

"Something like that Rossi," Emily tossed out while exiting the french doors.

"No one asked you Prentiss," David stated sourly pacing the small patch of cement the pit rested on.

CMCMCMCMCM

She heard the deep voice coming from next door soothing and reassuring a small child who's worried tone broke in every little bit.

Slowly she exited her room softly closing the door behind her and paused in front of the open door next to hers watching the scene. Tenderness filled her at the way Hotch looked down at his son. The love she could hear in the cadence of his voice, the loving way he brushed Jack's hair from his forehead.

"Just for a little while buddy an hour tops you promised remember."

"I know daddy, but I not tried," Jack argued even as he yawned largely.

Kate tried to stifle the chuckle that escaped.

Hotch grinned down at his son, "I think your wrong there Jack you're all ready half way into dream land."

"Don't leave daddy," Jack mumbled borrowing deeper into the light green bedding beneath him.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep."

"Otay," Jack said relinquishing control and letting sleep take hold of his body.

Leaning down Hotch brushed a kiss to Jack's forehead watching as the young child turned in his sleep. "Sweet dreams buddy."

"Children are a great joy in life aren't they?" Kate quietly asked eyes taking in his form as she took a few steps into the room.

Without turning Hotch answered, "The best I'll ever have."

Kate could hear the note of anguish in his voice. "Life isn't over for you yet."

"Do you have any kids?" Hotch asked twisting to stair up into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"No," she answered regret underlying her tone.

"Nieces, nephews?" he inquired conversationally giving her the once over. Seeing that she'd changed into a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a fitted tank top that showed off to much skin to his tempted eyes.

"Twenty questions?" she shot back cocking an eyebrow.

Hotch chuckled, "Something like that," and he adverting his glazed from her.

She was just to tempting for him being so different from Haley. Where Haley and been lithe and shorter, Kate was almost his height without heels and curvier, softer. Where Haley had been a blonde, Kate's hair was black as coal. Different as night and day, yet something tugged at his heart a deep seated need that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Not yet," she answered finally miss taking his turn of head for displeasure and lack of interest. She knew better than anyone most men like Aaron Hotchner didn't look at a woman like her.

Kate turned to leave not wanting to over stay her welcome after all she wasn't there for romance a fact that she had to keep reminding herself. Yet, there was something… with a firm shake of her head she made it just to the doorway before Hotch's deep voice called out.

"A pity really."

She turned slightly to glaze back at him, "And why would that be?"

"You'd make a great mother," he stated simply meaning the uncomplicated statement.

She blushed lightly stuttering out, "Thank you I'll just be…" and pointed over her shoulder before taking her leave quickly.

CMCMCMCMCM

"All right my darling's who's coming with?" Kate asked with enthusiasm she didn't feel while looping her camera around her neck.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world," JJ tossed in laughing at the face Rossi made.

"I should've known," David grumbled shaking his dark head.

"I'm in to," Penelope stated waving a small camcorder around in her hand.

"Not with that your not kitten," Rossi argued worried that any footage would be sent out over you tube or worst Facebook.

Penelope giggled, "Never fear oh noble one the footage will not leave my possession nor go out to all points north."

"Yea if I believed that I've got some singin' chickens to sell ya," he shot back glairing at the red head.

Prentiss shook her raven head amusement in her voice, "Don't worry your pretty head for nothing Rossi I'll keep her in line."

"No one can keep her in line," Kate exclaimed chuckling when Penelope stuck her tongue out at her. "What it's true. I haven't met the first person who can keep you from doing something crazy and trust me I've tried."

"Not true," Morgan interjected defending his woman. "I can keep her in line."

Kate shot him a skeptical eye, "Have pigs flown yet?"

"She has a point there Morgan. If anything you feed into Penelope," JJ agreed with a sharp shake of her head and a teasing smile.

"I do not," Derek countered a playfully pout pulling at his mouth.

"Sugar," Penelope began turning to face him, "you do," she finished with a saucy wink.

"She's right Morgan you do. In fact I could list quite a few times when you've let her get away with a lot," Reid interjected a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Thanks for the help kid," Morgan shot back, before looking down at his woman. "Looks like we're caught out mama."

"At least we still have our clothes on hot stuff that would be the bigger mess," Penelope said grazing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Before they start their mushy shit can we please get a move on," Rossi complained good naturedly.

"I agree," Emily second, "before a toss my breakfast all over the lawn.

"Spoil sports," Penelope griped pulling out of Morgan's arms to follow the merry band of troops.

"Then I guess Reid and I will just stay behind," Morgan stated watching as all three women and Rossi followed Kate. "Be careful of where she leads you."

"Funny Morgan, just keep that pit going and we'll be good," Kate shot back as she kept going.

Five minutes into their walk Kate stopped just before a small where ducks were swimming around, a slight breeze in the air, the turning leaves and quiet.

"You ready for this?" Kate questioned turning to face the older man.

He groaned, "Ready as I'll ever be," David answered dropping his orange vest by a tree for later.

"Then get your cute behind over there and say cheese," Kate grinned motioning for him to walk forward.

"More like old behind if you ask me," Emily tossed out leaning against a cider tree.

"Watch your self Prentiss or you'll be pushin' paperwork for a living," Rossi countered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea right there," Kate said snapping a few pictures off watching as the wind blow his hair just a bit and the sun reflecting off the black strands.

He glared slightly at Kate but kept his mouth shut.

For the next ten minutes Kate would reposition Rossi trying to find that perfect shot that seemed to elude her. Then an idea shot off in her mind.

"Trust me?" Kate asked him standing just a foot away.

"Not really," he answered.

"Fair enough but this wont hurt a bit," she said taking his arm and all but dragging him to the flat topped rock by the edge of the pond. "Sit," she commanded and when he did she took a step back eyeing him carefully.

"Find something not right?" he asked eyeballing her wearily.

"Everything about you isn't right Dave," JJ exclaimed humorously with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

JJ knew the calendar was for a good cause but really did she have to touch him so much.

"What's the matter sugar plum… jealous?" Penelope asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No," JJ quickly responded looking away from the scene.

"Bullshit," Emily said from the leaning post.

JJ shook her head, "No bullshit Em."

When JJ looked back her mouth became dry and her lips parted in an O. Kate had arranged David in such a provocative pose. His legs spread, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, face turned up just slightly. But what caught her attention most was the parted top few buttons of his shirt were she could see a sparse smattering of dark hair sticking out.

"Perfect," Kate exclaimed taking the shot right as the clouds parted and sunlight rained down creating a golden light to halo around him.

"Damn she's good," Emily commented appreciatively.

"So's he," JJ let slip without meaning to.


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding

A.N: again sorry for the long delay life's hell but I know that's no excuse. But the story is back now hopefully till I finish it and the two after it to. So thank you all for being very patience with me and waiting and also for all the reviews, alerts and added to favorites for this story. Also for nominating me for another "Profiler's Choice Awards" for best Characterization of Penelope Garcia it's a great honor to have been nominated and I thank you deeply and now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me

Chapter fourteen

Bonding

JJ hung back taking the trail at a much slower pace her thoughts swirling around in her head, she wasn't sure what it was about that darkly handsome Italian man that turned her insides to mush, but there was something. Knowing that her feelings could be dangerous, what she had with Will was… she couldn't bring herself to say stable or even that it felt right because it hadn't felt right for a long time. Granted she loved the man, but wasn't in love with him anymore.

"Penny for your thought's Bella," came David's rich baritone from her left side.

She whipped her head around a touch startled by the nearness of his body and the heat that radiated from his cloth covered form. Her insides doing the tango at his proximity as she tried to form words to speak while his deep fathomless brown eyes surveyed her face tracing each line and contour, she didn't understand why now of all the times they'd been together. Why were her emotions all tangled up in knots when he came near when before she could keep them tramped down.

Unnerved yet heat flooded her body as those dark orbs guilelessly caressed her face spread chills on her cooling skin as she tried to answer, "My thoughts aren't worth a penny Rossi."

She couldn't, wouldn't let him know what his nearness did to her. Covered it up like all the other times she felt the flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach. Never had, no that would be wrong, she corrected herself, Will had made those same butterflies dance in her abdomen when they first met and started dating, but once Henry was born things seem to go south and stay there through the winter months and on into the spring and summer. Shaking her head and wrapping her thin arms around herself, JJ kept her glaze from peeking up at the delectable man with his long strides and sexy swagger. Even in camouflage he looked deadly lethal he was a man's man as her grandmother would say and damn if her hormones weren't firing off in all directions because of him.

Dave frowned trying to read the blonde beside him. He never could figure her out, but then he was never that great with the opposite sex unless it was in the bedroom then he was Tiger Woods. He'd tried really tried to put the afford into making his marriages work, all three of them, but nothing ever fell into place like it should and divorce seemed the best option. He always figured that real love and happiness would elude him that he'd found it with Emma all those years ago but ambition and pride kept him from claiming that dream. Though as he searched the blonde haired, blue eyed temptress walking beside him, he felt like the fates had given him one more shot and he would be damned to screw this one up.

"They are to me JJ," he said sincerity in the deep timber of his voice.

The cool breeze had nothing to do with the shiver that worked its way down her body one that she tried to suppress. "It's nothing really Dave, just the fact that it's so peaceful here. It can either make you crazy or give you the tranquility which lacks in the big city, something that seems to be missing from my life."

"Profound words _caro_," David whispered the last word slipping out in Italian as he grasped her upper arm in his larger callused and weathered palm drawing her to a stop. "Tell me is there anything I can do to help?" (Translation caro dear one)

JJ shook her head, "Nothing Rossi, just…" she trailed off not wanting to burden anyone else. Not having told Penelope or Emily about the extent of her relationship decay and she damn sure didn't want to spill her dirty laundry to a man who she thought wouldn't understand.

"It must be something to have your mind in such a state you almost walk into a tree a bit ago," he countered searched her drawn up face.

Heat flooded her cheeks, she hadn't been watching what path her feet took but evidently David had and the thought mortified and warmed her at the same time. "Thinking… have a lot on my mind," JJ said by way of an explanation. "I should be getting back you know in case…"

She had to get away there was something about those beguiling deep brown eyes that called to her to spill everything to finally be free of the turmoil in her heart and mind. Yet she couldn't bring herself to do just that to get some relief and advice fearing that she'd be pitied something she never wanted to feel ever. With that thought in mind JJ kept her eyes on the pathway back towards the house wanting to see Henry.

David watched her walk away a subtle shake to her normally graceful gait and it puzzled him why would she be so stand offish, why did it feel like she was hiding something from him, something he was sure he wouldn't like. Shaking those feelings off Rossi followed at a much slower pace thinking that JJ was right the city didn't give you the peaceful tranquility that the country did making him wonder if it wasn't time to retire once again. He'd solved the case which plagued him for years, still had the bracelet but it no longer took up home in his pocket a constant reminder of what use to be a failed attempted, now rested with his medals, tokens of an era gone by and memories of a time long gone. With that though lingering in his mind David took one more long look around him before starting back towards the house.

CBCBCBCBCBCB

An hour earlier

He watched her, the way her hips swayed, the perfect curve of her body, the bounce of her soft red hair and cursed his stupidity for not seeing what was right in front of him for so very long. Yet he knew damn good and well he hadn't been ready then not for the lifelong commitment, to settle down and start a family. No siree he hadn't been ready then, but now he could and would grab the bull by the horns and make that beautiful woman his come hell or high water, cause there was one thing Derek Morgan had learned from his brush with death a few months back, was that life needed to be living and cherished to seize what God gave him and not let go.

Therefore he watched her, his body tightening with need and want of her having done nothing more than some _very_ heavy petting in the last four days since she'd asked that faithful question that brought him and the rest of the team here that brought them closer together in all the right way. With a deep chuckle he turned once Penelope disappeared from view back to the pit when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Reid sitting by the pool staring off into space.

"Somethin' wrong kid," Derek called just barely gaining his attention.

Keeping his eyes on the rippling waters of the aqua blue pool his deep voice answered solemnly, "Nothing's wrong Morgan just have a lot on my mind."

"Spill," Derek commanded simply.

Reid lifted confused eyes towards Morgan, "I have nothing to spill Morgan there is no drink."

Derek shook his head, but conceded the point, "That's not what I meant Reid," he retorted slowly. "Tell me the problem maybe I can help."

"It's nothing,"

"Must be something to have you sitting there brooding like a bear with a sore head."

"I'm not a…"

Derek held up a hand, "I know that kid it's a figure of speech," he interrupted laying the tongs down beside the pit then made his was over. "Listen I get it if you don't want to spill whatever secrets that roll around in that big brain of yours but know this if you need to talk I've got your back," and to emphasize his point Morgan gave him a slap on the back before turning to walk away.

"He wants back in my life," Reid stated quietly.

"Who?" Derek asked re-facing him knowing that it could be one of two people.

"My father," he simply put eyes glancing up at the only man he could call a brother.

Growing up he hadn't had many friends if any at all even through college he'd been the outsider the kid who just didn't fit in anywhere. Till the BAU, till Gideon took him under his wing and showed him a kindness and fatherly love that he never got from his own biological father. Of course that didn't last long having only a letter to explain why he left in the first place tore a hole in Reid's heart one that only now was beginning to heal because of the family he didn't know he'd had or the brother Derek turned out to be. Showing him the world outside his books and knowledge after Gideon left them all high and dry. They'd bonded on a level many didn't know about or cared to look at, a brother he never had.

Derek took the space next to Reid on the warm stone bench rubbing a hand over his clean shavin' head trying to come up with something to say. "Reid I… I can't tell you what to do here you have to figure that one out."

"I know that Derek," Reid said slowly using the other man's first name a rarity from his lips. "It's just why now, why did he wait so long?"

"Questions you're going to have to ask him kid. No book is gonna tell ya the answer."

"I just don't get it," Reid exclaimed voice raising an octave in annoyance. "What would you do?"

"Whoa," Derek stated putting both his hands up in the age old symbol of stop. "You can't ask a man whose father got killed when he was ten that kind of question. It's just not something I can give you advice on."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…," Reid trailed off eyes returning to the calm waters of the pool.

Derek studied the man next to him for a long minute trying to decipher what could possibly be going on in the younger man's head. He had a feeling that it was something that went a lot deeper and more involved than what he was saying.

An idea popped into Derek's head, "What did he say?"

"It's more of what he did than said Morgan," Reid said keeping his line of vision straight ahead.

"All right then what did he do?" Morgan questioned getting just a touch tired of the cat and mouse game Reid seemed to be playing with information.

"Just forget…"

But Derek interrupted him, "Not going to happen pretty boy now what did he do."

Eyes fell to his hands clasped in his lap long tapered fingers entwining each other in a nervous habit he'd had for years. "After we finished that case in Vegas two years ago he stayed in contact with my mother visited her. At first just to check up but never went to see or talk to her. Till a year ago went he started to have regular weekly visits with her." Reid paused as if collecting his thoughts for a minute. "Cassie, the head nurse at Bennington, had called me two days after we got back from that case in Oklahoma to tell me mother's been receiving a visitor that she seemed to be accepting the appearances well but that they wanted to let me know."

"They never said who," Derek asked finding it a bit strange.

Reid shook his head, "No and I never guessed it could be my father I just assumed it was Aunt Martha mother's sister. Then mother wrote to me about his visits finally saying that he wanted a place in our lives again. It all seems too easy."

"What part?"

"All of it Morgan," Reid responded glumly with all his knowledge nothing had prepared him for the reappearance of his father. "I don't know what to do."

Resting a hand on his shoulder Derek tried to give him some kind of answer, "Take it one day at a time Reid that's all you can. If at one point you don't feel comfortable tell him that as my own Ma would say honesty is the best policy."

"I don't even know if I want to meet with him at all."

"Then tell him that to. I can only imagine what kind of life ya had without your dad. For me it was not walk in the park but then my father wasn't just a few miles away either."

"Five point six miles to be exact Morgan he lived that close, yet never made the effort to come see us, me, he couldn't be bothered when I was growing up why should I now."

"Reid people change maybe it's time to give him a chance."

"Yeah like I gave Austin a chance," the words had slipped out before Reid realized he's said them out loud and wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

With Reid's slip up Derek finally understood the second part of the turmoil coursing through the younger man, well only slightly anyway.

What neither knew was that Hotch had come back and stood just on the threshold of the French doors. Not having heard the whole conversation but could see the plain as day discomfort written all over Reid's face.

Therefore with a subtle clearing of his throat Hotch took the three steps out into the back yard, stating in a mock chiding tone, "Morgan you're supposed to be watching the barbecue pit. You better hope nothings burned or I'll let the women have your hid."

Unabashedly Derek rebuffed him, "Nothin' burnt Hotch a little trust would be nice ya know."

"Like the last time you said that and we ended up eating charcoal ribs that night," Aaron returned his back towards the two men.

Derek shook his head wearily, "Will I ever live that down?"

"Nope," Reid stated plainly from beside him. "Sorry to say but that is one thing you will never live down. Cause you did profess to claim that you were the "King of the pit" after all."

"No help kid," Morgan growled but not meaning it.

Reid merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"If you think it's so easy than you try it genius," Derek barked hauling his muscular frame upwards then smacking Reid's thin shoulder to get him moving.

"Nothing to it really if you know what you're doing," Reid countered rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Wrong words Reid," Aaron voiced with a deep shake of his dark head. "You're challenging the wrong man."

Grinning evilly and rubbing his hands together Derek forced Spencer forwards towards the pit where Hotch stood. "Your so right Hotch," then rounded on the younger man. "All right genius show us what ya got if you know so much."

Spencer rolled his eyes, but turned his attention towards the round metal pit which bellowed white fragments smoke that filled the palatial back yard.

Willingly Hotch held out the tongs handle towards Reid, "All yours," and when he took them Aaron stepped back.

Eyes wide with shock that Hotch gave over the reins, Reid just stood there unsure of what really.

"What's the matter Reid," Derek asked slapping him on the back again.

"I've never… I mean this is something…" Reid tried but nothing formed complete sentences and only came out in sputters.

"Need help?" Hotch offered hopefully getting the younger man's thoughts away from the darkness that seemed to encompass him just a short time ago.

Reid nodded finally saying, "I've never done this."

"Done what Reid cooked?" Derek asked razzing him farther.

"Roasted meat over an open flame Morgan," Reid responded dryly. "I've cooked inside before hundreds of times with more success than you've had."

Hotch tried to keep the chuckle from escaping but failed miserably and it slipped out as Morgan scowled.

"Not funny," he growled lowly giving both men a menacing look.

"But the truth," Hotch couldn't help but return.

"Fine laugh it up both of you," Morgan gouged scowling darkly, "but remember I know where you both live."

"And that means what exactly?" Reid asked innocently enjoying the turn of events thankful that both men where in his life to balance it out and give him levity and guidance.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

"You know it wasn't very nice to leave JJ back there?" Emily voiced as she, Kate and Penelope had taken off right after Rossi's shoot.

"But so very needed kitten I mean really those two need to be locked in some dark room so they can sort out their feelings," Penelope countered a wistfully look on her cherub face.

"You mean like you and Morgan hu?" Kate asked humor glinting in her dark brown eyes.

"Don't start with me sugar plum cause pay backs a bitch after all," Penelope shot back an evil smirk filling her honey eyes.

Kate held up her hands but the mischief didn't leave, "I have no reason for pay back sugar I have no man after all."

"Oh really and you ogling boss man's ass was nothing hu?" Penelope countered triumphantly when a slight rose blush crept up Kate's cheeks.

Kate shook her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no boss man and know no such person."

"Hotch of course," Emily said stepping into the conversation.

Narrowing her eyes playfully, Kate turned towards the raven haired beauty, "Naturally but then I didn't think you would have noticed seeing's as you kept your own eyes firmly planted on Dr. Reid."

Emily sputtered hating the fact that she was caught out, "I wasn't…"

"Oh honey," Penelope giggled resting a hand against her chest dramatically, "give it up we all know you have the hot's for my sweet junior G-man. Just give in all ready and kiss him. It's the only way to get his attention."

"Ha," Emily exclaimed a slight bitterness seeping into her voice. "It'll never happen PG he doesn't see me like that."

"Let me Pen," Kate stated bring the three of them to a stop. "I know we don't know each other well Emily, but I've come to be able to read people pretty well in my line of work, so take this grain of salt for what it's worth. That fine specimen of man ya'll call Reid is smitten on you dear. I saw that the moment we got here the interaction between the two of you even when you're not looking."

Emily shook her head disbelieving, "It's nothing like that."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Believe what you will Emily, but trust me there is somethin' behind that exterior of brains he hides behind, somethin' he doesn't share but longs to and with you," and with that said Kate resumed the trek back towards the house.

Emily looked towards Penelope, "What was that?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders, "Advice I'm guessing gum drop and maybe a few wise words."

Emily shook of the feelings not so sure Kate wasn't insane and in need of a strait jacket, but in the back of her mind a nagging voice told her that seeing was believing and she should open her own eyes and see the facts for herself. She would never know till she asked the tough questions.

End note: not the best but I hope you like it. Oh and Ellen69 sorry for the long wait writes block can be such a pain in the butt.


	15. Chapter 15: Laugh and Woe

A.N.: I know it's been too long once again age's in fact but I thank everyone who has stuck with the ups and downs or all my work and I hope you all will continue to do so. With that said thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites you guys rock and now as normal on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me

Chapter fifteen

Laugh and woe

"We're back," Penelope called in a sing song voice as they cleared the woods. "And something sure smells delicious," she commented taking a deep breath of the barbequed scented air while slowly strolling up long side Derek.

Inconspicuously Penelope laid a hand on his waist sliding downwards inch by inch feeling the taut muscles under her fingers making her want to purr at the feeling.

"Why thank you baby girl," Morgan said flashing a sexy half grin and wink having to turn just enough to hide the fact that her touch was having a growing effect on him. "You want a bite?"

Penelope flashed him an impish smile before leaning up on her tips toes to run her blunt teeth against the exposed skin of his neck. She felt him shiver as a totally feminine smile graced her lips which pressed flat across the heated flesh.

"Humm just as I expected," Penelope purred into his ear.

"And that…" Morgan had to clear his throat and readjusted his stance to hide the growing bugle between his legs before finishing his question. "What did you expect?"

Their eyes met while everything and everyone around them disappeared. Heat flared to life in both their eyes while Penelope slowly licked her lips and answered. "That you'd be the best tasting chocolate I'd ever have or want."

A low growl rumbled from Derek's throat partly irritated that they had so many spectators and partly aroused without a damn thing he could do about it. "Your killing me woman, you know that right?"

"Oh what a way to go," Penelope swooned dramatically resting her head on Derek's well-muscled chest feeling the tendons ripple under her cheek. "Death by chocolate God, humm I can already taste it."

Hotch cleared his throat trying in futile attempt to gain the pairs attention. "You two need a cold shower."

"You can give it a rest Hotch," Kate said rolling her dark eyes heaven ward as if asking for help. "We'd have to turn the hose on them just so they'd break apart."

"Then by all means," Hotch tossed back a glimmer of mischief in his russet colored eyes. "I'll get the hose."

"Don't even think about it boss man and get my hair all wet I think not Sherlock," Penelope voiced having heard everything they said. "Besides what does it hurt if I can't keep my hands off my boy toy here?"

"And on that note, I'm heading in to see what there's to eat. Away from the mushy shit," Emily gouged flashing Penelope a fake gaging look.

"Don't eat too much Em we're starting lunch soon," Derek yelled after her trying in vain to recover a bit of composure and respect.

"Then hurry up some of us are hungry ya know," Emily shot back walking backward. "If you'd stop messin' around so much lunch would be done by now."

"Emily has a point you two. I mean really it's getting pretty thick out here," Kate tossed out. "Pretty soon we're gonna need waders to wade through all the gooey mush floating around."

Penelope stuck her tongue out childishly. "Don't hate woman just cause you're not getting your own scrumptious piece of man candy. Ya got to work a little harder for what you want. You know shake what mama gave ya."

"That's only because I don't want the cavities to go with the heart burn," Kate countered smugly starting towards the house herself. Hyper aware of the fact that Hotch's eyes were watching her every move making the imp in her want to show him just what kind of moves she had, but her better judgment won out.

All his senses went on red alert the moment she cleared the woods. The sun kissing her tanned shoulders highlighting the black tendrils of her hair turning them almost blue, making tearing his eyes away a bit difficult. And when she spoke the light accent he picked up sent a flutter of heat rolling through his veins. All the more so when she started towards the house, gracing him with the sight of her shapely hips and derrière taunting him with every step she took away. He wanted nothing more than to call her back, so that they could talk, as Rossi's words came back into his mind. She would be good catch, but not for him as he'd added. Aaron had Jack to think about after all. Finally Hotch tore his eyes away when she stopped to answer Penelope's parting shot.

"And where do you think your heading young lady?" Penelope demanded one hand firmly placed on her hip while the other kept drawing small tight circles over Derek's lower back and ass.

"If you must know _mother_," Kate returned sarcasm dripping from her voice as she mirrored Penelope's pose except she shook her finger at the red head. "I have to pee unless you want to change my diaper."

Aaron damn near swallowed his tongue at her answer as Derek let out a gruff laugh and poor Reid stood clueless, eyes blinking trying to figure their words out, his back to the women and only Hotch could see his expression.

"That's just icky Katie dear you should so get punished for that," Penelope mock scolded. "And I happen to know just the thing or should I say person for the job."

"Sorry love I don't swing that way I'm strictly dickly and I always will be thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that Kate walked off missing the peels of laugher that came from Penelope who had turned into Derek's shoulder to keep herself up right.

Oh Kate knew there would be pay back for that little comment, yet she couldn't care less. She just hoped… no. She wouldn't go down that road she never cared what other people thought of her and she wouldn't start now.

Reid, whose back had been towards the antics the whole time turned, a perplexed look in his coffee colored eyes. "I don't get it?"

"What's that kid?' Morgan said trying to keep a straight face. He knew what question would come next and yet he wouldn't stop Reid from asking.

"What she means by being strictly dickly?" Reid asked innocently.

"Oh dear God I think I walked in at the wrong time," came Rossi's deep voice exasperation flowing with every syllable. "And frankly I don't give a damn," he finished shaking his head and walking passed Morgan and Garcia both of which were rolling with laughter hanging on to each other to keep standing.

"Ok Scarlett we know tomorrows another day," Penelope called after him not being able to stop herself.

Hotch just shook his head fighting to keep the smile and laughter from bubbling over, but with Rossi's comment and Penelope's retort, Hotch burst out laughing holding onto the barbeque pits steel ledge to keep from falling over himself.

A perplexed Reid just looked on not understand where the reference came from or why it was so funny. Pop culture once again eluding his comprehension. With a shrug of his lean shoulders he took off towards the house.

"Since you're heading that way Reid grab the hot dogs and hamburger patties for lunch," Hotch yelled once he got himself under control enough to be able to speak without laughing. Though the image of Rossi's face still brought a few chuckles to his lips.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Clearing the woods she heard laughter floating on the air, yet felt nothing joyous. Her thoughts clouded with the past few months and the turmoil which wrought her soul. Never one to burden her friends she would always handle everything herself it's what kept her going, kept her from feeling like a heel. Therefore with a few quick steps JJ made it to the side gate and through hoping that no one had seen her. But one had.

Slowly her feet took her around the mansion taking in the beauty with which Rossi had decorated. She felt the vibration before the tone even sounded signaling a text message was received. Knowing that it could only be one person, JJ stuck her head inside the bedroom she and Henry would be using for the weekend to see her sleeping prince curled into a tight ball face partially buried in his pillow. A soft smile flittered across her face, but the minute her eyes settled on the cell in her hand it flipped downward as anger boiled in her blood.

**When Henry coming home**

Simple right? Strait forward of course. That's how he'd been the last few months no quick little I love you texts, no more leaving a single red rose on the night stand, no late night dinners discussing their jobs equally. Then finding his good suit shirt with lip stick on the collar a harsh red that she would never wear and things all started to fit.

With one button pushed JJ started to walk away from the doorway of her loaned room so as not to wake her sleeping child. Her treading feet making no noise on the cream colored carpet, as she wandered towards the back of the grand house to Rossi's master bedroom. Yet her eyes didn't take in the décor not when all she had to listen to was the ringing of the phone and her thoughts. Just when she would've hung up knowing the voice mail would pick up any second, Will's thick New Orleans accented voice answered.

_"Lo Cheri,"_ he drawled knowing full well who was on the other end.

"You know damn well when we're coming home," JJ hissed into the receiver taking quick look around to see if anyone had returned to the house.

_"Afternoon to you to JJ,"_ Will haughtily returned. _"No how's your day going" _

"Will," she drug out his name exasperation filling the one syllable word.

_"I've moved my stuff out Jennifer,"_ Will said dropping another bomb shell into her already messed up life, mind and heart.

The wind knocked from her lungs, JJ rested back against the door jam leading to God knows where, but held her up when her noddle legs wanted to slip from under her.

"So that's it then?"

She could hear the expulsion of air from his end of the phone, could imagine him running a hand through his dark brown hair.

_"What do you want me to say JJ? We've tried…,"_ Will paused collecting his thoughts wishing he wasn't such a coward to do this over the phone. _"I can't keep doing this anymore its killing us both. Your just not there, not in this relationship with me mentally or emotionally it's not fair." _

JJ shook her head, preparing a volley of hurt right back at him. "We've tried hu? I don't recall you sleeping with another woman as trying William."

Will remained speechless. "Didn't think I'd know about that one? I just wonder how many women have there been Will? When did you start fucking around on me getting you cake and ice cream to? I hope you enjoyed it, no matter of fact I hope it gave you indigestion."

_"JJ I didn't…" _

"Ha don't pull that one on me I may not be a profiler but even I know what another woman's lipstick on the collar of your best dress shirt, her perfume and underwear in your pants pocket mean. I can read the signs and see with my own eyes," JJ raged back feeling the intense need to hit something but reframed.

_"What was I supposed to do JJ you were never home and when you were it was always Henry never me. I was lonely." _

"So that's your excuse," JJ shook her head knowing he couldn't see it, while running a shaky hand through her blonde hair. "You blame me and Henry? When you never wanted to do a damn thing together as a **family**, didn't want to take time away from your own life one that **you** didn't share with me. "

_ "No that's not it. You're not being fair here JJ." _

"Fair you want to talk about being fair when that's what your implying Will. That it's me and not you," she sneered. "You know what I'm glad you leaving this way cause I would've shot your sorry ass if I'd been there. Have a nice life Will," and she hung up feeling tears sting the back of her eyes.

Slowly she retraced her steps back towards her loaned room for one last quick check on Henry, who was still fast asleep. JJ watched him pain lancing through her heart knowing he would grow up without a father cause she knew without a doubt that Will, even as hard as he tried, would never stay long in his life a few months maybe a year at best. She ached for them both, feeling that she'd lost her one chance at happiness. A slight shake of her head, JJ walked away towards the kitchen hearing someone rummaging around.

What she didn't know was the fact that someone had overheard her half of the conversation. The implications of what he heard, his own knowledge of relationships had his blood boiling in anger. He'd never felt the need to deal with problems using fisticuffs not when he had a perfectly good team of lawyers to do the job for him. But right now he would give his right arm to have Will LaMontagne in the same room with him for just five minutes.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Bright afternoon sunlight bathed the huge kitchen in light yellow rays warming the room even with the slight fall breeze flowing through the huge open windows.

"Jayje everything ok?" Emily questioned seeing her friend round the corner thinking it'd be Rossi instead. She could see the barely suppressed emotions behind JJ's light blue eyes, the tears that she was holding in.

"Right as rain Em," JJ answered dismissing her question with a wave of her tiny hand. "So what are you looking for?"

"Food," she answered opening the fridge to stick her head inside.

"What I don't get is how you stay so thin and eat so much at the same time," a deep voice questioned entering the kitchen from the back swinging door.

"Simple," Emily answered sticking her head inside the fridge and pulled out a carton of blackberries.

"Don't leave us hanging by a thread Emily," David gouged roughly still a bit angry by what he'd over heard.

"High Metabolism," Reid offered stepping through the other swinging door having come from the dining room.

"Yeah Reid you put a new meaning to the word vague," Rossi exclaimed rolling his eyes while leaning against the dark red and green streaked granite counter.

"Seriously a high metabolism would allow a person to eat whatever they wanted and not gain an ounce of weight," Reid explained in a matter of fact tone he used when dealing out facts. "While to some it would be a blessing, but to others a curse because it would take high amounts of calories to maintain a healthy body weight."

"Thank you Encyclopedia Britannica for that interesting fact," Emily commented dryly popping another berry into her mouth.

"What?" Spencer asked with a shrug of his thin shoulders. "Just stating the facts ma'am," he said an underlying tone of teasing in his voice.

"Fact's, statistics, is that all there is up there in that big brain of yours? Is that all you think about?" Emily challenged stepping forward to rest her elbows on the center island.

Reid looked lost for a second not sure how to answer or why she was asking such questions. He didn't understand what she wanted out of him. Sure they were friends hell he may have even entertain the notion, for they had a few similar hobbies and likes, once a long time ago that they could be more, but that died and he'd chosen someone else and so had she. Yet that didn't stop him from wondering… though he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on the present and not some fantasy that would never happen.

Spencer nodded solemnly. "When you have no life to live outside your job and a few hobbies, Emily you learn that you keep those things that comfort you close and in your mind's eye."

"Spence," JJ started unsure where solemn Reid came from. This was a new part for her, one she'd never seen in her friend before.

"I'm fine JJ," he answered then looked towards Rossi. "When you return to the back yard, Hotch wants the hamburger patties and hot dogs." Reid turned to go back the way he came, but stopped and asked over his shoulder, "You wouldn't mind if I explored your house would you Rossi?"

Tightness squeezed his chest when coffee colored eyes met his dark orbs and an emotion flashed across those eyes one that David understood, loneliness. "Of course Reid no part is off limits in fact I have a vast library towards the back of the house beside the master bedroom."

Reid nodded. "Thanks."

Before anyone could utter a word Spencer had pushed passed the white swinging door.

"Interesting," Emily muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure what sparked his comment or the fact that he looked like a lost puppy kicked to the curb, but she would find out come hell or high water. She would break his walls down and figure out the puzzle that he'd became. She had to and Emily Prentiss didn't give up not by a long shot and not when it meant a lot to her and Spencer Reid had came to mean a hell of a lot to her and maybe even a bit more.


End file.
